You Like Me too Much
by Arwen02
Summary: Sirius and the lovely, eccentric Molly St Clair struggle with being best friends whilst harboring some other sneaky feelings; Lily & James meanwhile are trying to deal with their own 'perfect' relationship. Remus is too cool for summaries.11000 hits,SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, sit back and let the evening go! We're Sgt. Pepper's lonely— oof!" Molly was knocked to the ground. She sat up and wiped the wood chips off her hands and out of her hair, then looked up at the boy who had just knocked her over.

"Sorry," he muttered. He paused and raised an eyebrow. "Were you just _singing?_" He had long hair for a boy, but it was shorter than Molly's. It was black, and his eyes were grey.

"Singing?" asked Molly. "No. I was just repeating… the noble words of John Lennon."

"Okay… Anyway, I didn't mean to knock you over."

"You didn't knock me over," she said as she stood up, brushing the chips off her skirt. "I did it on purpose."

The boy raised an eyebrow again. "Really," he said flatly.

"Yep. It's part of…" Molly trailed off, thinking. "It's part of a new style of dance. I'm still learning."

"Ah. I see. You haven't quite mastered it yet, then?" he asked. His face looked completely serious, but his eyes— they were glimmering, ever so slightly, as if he was teasing her.

Molly grinned. "Yeah, it takes a lot of practice," she said in a mock- serious tone.

"I bet it does!" the boy heartily agreed, still a glimmer in his eye. "So, how old are you, anyway?" he asked.

"Twelve."

"I bet you're only eleven."

Molly frowned, disappointed. "Yeah, my birthday was last week. What about you?"

"Eleven last month."

"I haven't seen you here before," Molly said. "Where do you live?"

All of a sudden, though, the boy looked uncomfortable.

"It's not around here. It's a really… dreary place, actually. I hate it." There was a pause. "There are no parks around there," he added, as he kicked the wood chips and looked over at the swing-set.

"I live just there," Molly said, gesturing to a medium sized house across the street.

"HEY, MOLLY!" called an older voice from where Molly had pointed. It was a boy who looked about thirteen. He ran across the street. "Hey, freak, you're mum wants you for dinner."

Molly didn't turn around. However, the dark-haired boy noticed that the swing in the playground had begun to swing by itself.

"Hey, freak-o. Didn't ya hear me? Your mum wants ya!"

"I'm not a freak," Molly whispered. The street light flickered.

The boy flinched. "Don't you start your freakiness on me!" he shouted. Molly turned around fast. "BIBITY- BOBITY- BOO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The kid looked terrified and ran away.

"Aaarghhhh! She's gonna turn me into a toad!" he wailed.

The boy Molly had been talking too stared at her. She felt uncomfortable. "Um, I- I have to go—"she stammered, and turned, but the boy grabbed her arm. She felt a shock. Probably just static…

"You made the light flicker."

"Wh- What do you— how could I do that? Look, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go." With that, she ran off.

* * *

"There's the train. Goodbye."

"What a lovely mother," whispered Molly to herself, as she looked out the window. She had been watching a certain family from a window in the Hogwarts Express. The mother was wearing all black and she had not smiled yet. Her two sons looked equally as miserable. The taller one had long black hair and ran his hand through it. He looked completely agitated.

"_Bye_," he muttered in the same, annoyed voice, and he boarded the train. Then Molly saw his face. It was the boy from the park.

"He's a wizard!" she said to herself. Molly walked out in to the corridor. "Hello?" she called to him as he boarded the train. He turned. His hair was longer than the last time she met him. The boy looked at her for a moment.

"Hey Sirius!" a boy with scruffy black hair called. The boy turned his head the other direction.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he called. The boy— Sirius— looked at Molly. "I _knew_ you were a witch," he grinned, and followed the boy down the corridor.

* * *

Chapter One

Seven Years Later

Sirius yawned. "I'm bored, Prongs."

Lily looked up at him. "You think maybe you could do your homework? It's just a suggestion."

Sirius stared at her. "Me? Do my _homework?_ You're kidding, right? I don't need to do _homework_. I know it all."

Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Done! _Ha_ to you all." James slammed his book closed and grinned. Remus glanced up at him and shook his head.

"Oof!" came a voice from the portrait hole. Everyone turned to see a tall girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes fall through the portrait hole. "I'm fine- ow-" she stuttered as she pulled herself up.

"Hi, Molly," said Lily.

"Hello, Lil," replied Molly. Molly St. Clair was character; there was no doubt about it. She had the habit of accidentally attracting attention. She was slightly clumsy and forgetful, but smart and kind. She also had a vague dislike for the word 'normal.' Today she was wearing her hair in two braids and had a cowboy hat on. She was also wearing flared jeans with the knee torn out and a white t-shirt.

"Where _were_ you all night?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Lily Evans!" Molly scolded. "I was at the library."

"Really."

"Really! God, Lily. The way you go on, like I was up to no good or something."

"I never _said _that. You must have a guilty conscience."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Anyway, hello, Lily's Friends. How are you?" she asked politely.

Remus looked up from the book he was reading. "Relatively good, if that means watching Sirius as he makes paper airplanes out of pages from our History of Magic book."

"So everything's pretty normal?"

"Yep," replied everyone, including Sirius.

Molly looked around with a sudden air of concern. "Hey, where's Pettigrew? He didn't drown, did he? Because last time I saw him, he was climbing out of the lake."

Sirius grinned

Lily smacked him. "You could have killed him!" she said. Lily then turned to Molly. "He's in the hospital wing; he had a nasty encounter with—"

"-A lonely, unloved, greasy little b—"

"Boy named Snape," cut in Lily quickly, before Sirius started swearing in front of the first years. Sirius shrugged.

"I dislike him _greatly_," said Molly.

"You don't like Snape?" mocked Sirius incredulously. "But I thought you were into John Lennon and his 'All You Need is Love' stuff?"

"Notice how I didn't say the word 'Hate.'" She grinned.

Sirius shook his head. "You and that mind of yours. It'll get you into trouble some day."

"I have a feeling that it'll also save my life." She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "You know what?" she sighed. "I think that you're just jealous that you don't have a cowboy hat."

"You caught me," said Sirius, and he put Molly's hat on his head.

"Right, well I'm off to bed," announced Molly, taking her hat back from Sirius.

"Have fun," he said.

* * *

"Gosh, that lesson was impossible! I didn't understand a thing!" complained Molly the following day, after walking out of a rather difficult session of Arithmancy. Molly was a very smart girl, but she was no genius. She usually understood her Arithmancy class very well, but this was beginning to become like learning Greek.

"_I _understood it," said Patrice, who was walking with Molly. Patrice Connery had been friends with Molly for four or five years, now. Recently, though, it seemed like the two were drifting apart. It used to be they would do everything together; tell each other everything, but now it seemed as if Patrice was out to _get_ Molly. It was almost as if it was a game — Patrice was always trying to be better. Moreover, she had taken to making fun of her — calling her stupid, dumb, forgetful…

The halls were almost empty. It was getting late and they had to be up in their houses in about twenty minutes. The two girls were heading to Gryffindor Tower. However, they turned a corner to see a giant Slytherin before them. He grinned. The next thing Molly knew, she was pinned up against the cold wall with the rather large Slytherin's wand jabbed in her neck. "Hello, poppet," he said. Patrice watched, terrified, from the sidelines.

The bully tuned his head. "I really think you should be going," he grunted to her.

Patrice gulped and nodded.

"Patrice, you jerk!" gasped Molly.

"Well, what would I do?" exclaimed Patrice.

"Gettaget hedagelp! _Nodagow_!"Molly told her. Patrice nodded and left.

"You think your stupid secret languages will stop me?" asked the Slytherin.

"Actually, Crabbe — it is Crabbe, isn't it? — That's your standard, everyday Gibberish. _Everyone_ can speak Gibberish. And in case you're wondering what I said, I told her to 'get help.' I'd recommend help to you, too. Maybe a psychiatrist or counselor, because you have some serious social issues."

Crabbe stared at Molly with a thoroughly confused look on his face. Molly knew that Crabbe wasn't smart enough to do any serious damage, but there was still an element of fear in the situation, and anyway, her neck was hurting from where the wand was jabbed. She decided to talk her way out of this.

"So," Molly said. "Is there any particular reason why you're cornering me at night and jabbing my neck with your wand?" asked Molly politely.

"Oh yeah," Crabbe grunted. "The boss said you've been… Uh… Upsetting him. So he told me to sort you out."

"Would your 'boss' happen to be a man by the name of Snivelus? A fine man, he is. Somewhat in need of a good hair wash, but a fine man all the same. And I think the word you're looking for is 'teasing him.' You see, he hasn't been very polite to me, so I got back at him by—"

"Do I look like I care?" asked Crabbe. "And stop confusing me!" he growled. "Now, I'll count to three before I hex you. By the way, any requests?"

"I've always wondered what it'd be like to be frozen stiff."

"Nah, I think I'll just stun you a few times."

"Ouch."

"Ready, you disgusting little mud—" but before he could finish, there was s soft 'thud' noise, his eyes crossed and he collapsed to the ground. Sirius was standing behind the pile of Crabbe, in front of Molly, looking down at the now knocked out Slytherin, and holding a rather large schoolbook in his hand.

"_That_ wasn't very nice," said Sirius to him. "But at least I learned a good use for books." He looked up at Molly. "I believe a certain damsel in distress called for help?" he asked.

Molly smiled and sniffled. The adrenaline was wearing off.

"Hey," said Sirius, dropping the large book on Crabbe's head. They heard a soft thud, followed by a grunt. Sirius pulled Molly into a hug. "Listen. No matter what anyone says about you, _you're not a mudblood. _Understand?"

She nodded. "I know— I'm being stupid, that's all."

"No, you're not. Come on. Let's go back to the tower."

* * *

"Hey, there's a Christmas Dinner Dance coming up!"

"Did you hear about the Winter Ball?"

Students all over the castle were in an uproar about the upcoming Yule Ball.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he walked down the hallway. All he had heard, all day long, was, 'the dance! The dance!' These younger students were so worked up over nothing! It's a _dance,_ for heaven's sake. McGonagall had posted the flier in the Gryffindor Common Room yesterday, and now it was as if Christ had come to save His people.

"Hey, hot stuff!" said a voice. A pair of hands covered his eyes. "Are you going to the ball?"

"Not you too," moaned Sirius.

Molly let go of his eyes and walked in front of him. "How'd you know it was me?" asked Molly.

"I just do," said Sirius. "No particular reason." He smiled.

Molly smiled back and looked at the ground.

"Hey, nice outfit," said Sirius.

"Why thank you!" said Molly. She span around. Molly was wearing black and red striped tights and a black dress with a poofy swing skirt.

"You look like a cheerier version of my mother," he teased, and she pinched him.

"So? Are you going to go?"

"Do you live to annoy me?'

"I try." She smiled angelically.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Who with? That French girl? Ooh, what's her name…? Annabelle! She likes you, you know."

"She and every other girl in the school," replied Sirius in a bored voice.

"Aww. Are there no good girls left in Hogwarts? Poor you. You've gone through all the decent ones… _And _the not-so-decent-ones… Whatever is a boy to do?"

"For your information, I have _not_ gone through every girl in the school," said Sirius. "If I did, I would have to date girls seven years younger than me. That is simply wrong."

"So, who will you go with, then? Your boyfriend?" Molly grinned evilly.

"_What?_"

She smiled. "Just go with James. Everyone knows you two are in _love._" Molly was only kidding, but she knew it would annoy him. Guys were weird that way. If you called a girl gay, most of the time, they'd just give a sarcastic remark and laugh it off. Guys… well, it seemed to take away their 'manliness.'

"_What?_ Have you lost it? I'm not gay!"

"But you and James are so close! Don't hide your true emotions, Sirius. You're only denying yourself. My uncles are gay, and they're great fun. I'll accept you!"

"I swear, Molly. If someone hears you saying this dung, I'll never get another girlfriend."

"I don't know. Girls find gay guys awfully attractive sometimes."

"Molly, I'm not gay."

"Sure."

"Molly—"

"Yes?"

"I'm not gay."

"Whatever you s—" However, Molly was unable to finish her statement. She now found herself pinned against the wall yet again, but this time it wasn't a wand poking her. Sirius's lips were soft against hers and for a brief moment, Molly forgot where she was. His hands were gently holding her neck. Molly's heart was beating so fast, she thought the whole world could hear it.

Slowly Sirius pulled away. He stared at her and grinned. "I'm not gay," he whispered.

Molly gulped and nodded. Then she realized the halls were empty. "We— we missed the bell. Lunch s-started," she stuttered.

Sirius smiled. "Yeah."

Molly began to walk away, completely confused about the occurrence that just happened.

"Hey, Molly."

She turned around.

"Sorry about that. I was just trying to prove a point."

Molly nodded and walked to the Great Hall. Just Sirius and his playing around. Giving people false hope. _False hope?_ She thought. _What false hope? I never wanted to go out with him _before. _Why should I now?_

_Because he's gorgeous, _said a voice in her head.

_Stupid voice. Who are you and why are you in my head?_

_I'm your conscience. We haven't spoken in a while. Not since that time in France._

_Oh yeah. I should _never _have eaten that dish…_

_How many times must I tell you? Don't eat something unless you know the meaning of the name._

_Then why do I eat yogurt?_

_Let's not go there._

Molly found a seat next to Patrice and sat down.

"So do you think you're going to go the Winter Ball?"

"I don't know yet, Patrice. You've only asked me six times."She looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall. It was partly sunny, but the clouds were covering it. Molly dipped one of her crisps into ketchup. Everyone thought she was weird— she did the strangest things. For example, if ever Molly and her friends would go to a Fish and Chip stand, she would ask for 'fish and chips, please, but can you hold the fish?'

"Well I know _I _am. I'm going to go with Frank." Frank was a Ravenclaw seventh year. Patrice was always complaining about being put into Gryffindor. 'I'm so smart, I _should have been_ placed in there,' she would always say. Even Molly was beginning to wonder why Patrice was in Gryffindor— she didn't appear to be too brave. And she wasn't very loyal, either.

"Has he even asked you yet?" asked Molly before she picked up another crisp.

"No," said Patrice, "but I know he will."

Ah, Patrice. Always so sure of herself and how much everyone liked her— even though loads of people didn't. They found her annoying. Molly did too, but she had decided to put up with her. After all, she hadn't _always _been this way. Patrice began to talk about the Winter Ball some more, but Molly wasn't listening. Her thoughts kept lingering back to just a few minutes ago, in the hallway. She so desperately wanted to tell someone about it, but she hadn't told Patrice a secret in a long time.

"Can I sit here?" asked a voice.

"There's no room," said Patrice. Molly looked up. Lily was standing above them.

"Oh. Um, ok then. Thanks anyway," she turned to leave.

"Hey, Lily, yeah, you can sit with us. Don't let Patrice be a jerk to you." She shot Patrice a glare.

"Bitch," whispered Patrice. Molly stared at her.

"How do you even _expect _me to like you anymore, Pat? You've just turned into a monster!" said Molly all of a sudden, as though they had just been conversing about the matter.

At first Patrice looked shocked, but regained herself quickly. "Me? You're the monster! You randomly insult me!" Patrice spat.

Molly stared at her. "Patrice, dear, you just called me a bitch."

"You called me a monster!" yelled Patrice. People were beginning to watch.

"_After_ you said I was a bitch."

"But you always insult me!"

"When, Patrice?" asked Molly calmly.

"You just— you just do!" she stammered. "D'you what, Molly? I don't need this," and she stood up and left.

"Well, look at the bright side. Now there's an empty seat!"

Molly turned to the voice that had just spoken. It was a sixth year sitting next to her, who had obviously been listening.

"Really?" she hissed sarcastically.

The sixth year turned away.

"Um, Molly? I really could have sat somewhere else," said Lily nervously.

"No, it's fine. I've wanted to say that to her for a while now. Sit down, it's ok." Molly patted the spot next to her.

Lily sat down, but still had an uncomfortable look on her face.

"So what's up?" asked Molly. "Where are the boys at?" she said, referring to the Marauders. Molly wasn't sure if Lily would notice the awkwardness in her voice. She hadn't gotten over the Sirius matter yet.

"Detention."

Molly laughed. "What'd they do this time?" she asked.

"God knows," said Lily. Then she paused. "At least, I _think_ they're in detention. I haven't seen them in ages. I mean, I just assume, when they're not around..."

"I just saw Sirius in the corridor," offered Molly helpfully, but she still felt a bit odd talking about him.

"Where was he headed?" asked Lily.

"I don't know. He was walking the opposite direction than me, anyway."

"What did he say?" asked Lily. There was a worried expression on her face.

"Umm…" She gulped. "Well, we didn't really talk… much…"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What did you _do_?"

"Nothing!" said Molly.

Lily grinned. "Ok!" she said. "Anyway, I don't recall James telling me he had detention, now that I think about it…" There was a pained look on Lily's face as she looked at Molly. Immediately Lily jumped up from the table and ran out of the hall. Molly clambered after her, stubbing her toe on the way.

Breathless, she caught up with Lily. "Something- wrong?" she stammered.

"This is not good. They could be doing anything!" said Lily, who was Head Girl and did not need to be disciplining a group of bored seventeen-year-olds in her spare time.

The two were walking down the corridor very fast, now. All of a sudden, however, there was a chorus of laughter. Four boys were running down the corridor laughing like mad.

"James, what did you—" began Lily as he ran up to her, but he grasped her shoulders and said, "shh! Come on!" and dragged her away with him.

The six seventh years ran down the corridor crazily.

"What did you do this time?" asked Lily.

"Blow up one of the tampon machines or something?" asked Molly, who noted they had been running away from the girls bathroom.

Sirius grinned evilly as they heard a loud BANG as they saw little white packages shooting down after them.

Lily stared. "You _did_ blow up the tampon machine!" She looked at Remus, whom Lily thought would've stopped them.

"Couldn't help myself!" he grinned.

They came to one of the staircases and sprinted down it. However, Lily's foot was stuck in the vanishing step. The boys didn't notice until they had already gotten down. James began to go up and help her, but she made a shooing motion as they heard footsteps heading their way.

"Go!" Molly whispered to him. The boys turned the corner and ran.

Then the staff appeared. They just missed them!

"Ha! I t must have been you two!" said the nasty Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Ms. Callous.

"Now now, Deirdre, we mustn't make accusations," said Dumbledore cheerfully.

"Uh," said Lily, her foot still caught in the missing step. She began to think of an excuse for the exploding tampon machine. "Well, you see…"

"Lily," whispered Molly.

Lily looked up.

"There's no point in lying for my sake."

Lily stared.

Molly went on: "you see, I have Defense Against the Dark Arts next period, and I…" She looked down. "I didn't finish my essay. All I had left was my closing, honest!" she cried. "So I dragged Lily along with me to the library, and we tore the place apart looking for books. So it was our fault. _My _fault."

Professor Callous stared at her. "What on earth are you on about?"

"That's what your talking about, right? The mess of books in the library?"

"No!"

"Deirdre, please," said Dumbledore. "There was a slight mishap in one of the girls' lavatories upstairs," he explained to them, "in which one of the machines put to aid the girls was exploded."

"Is that so?" said Molly. "Well, I swear we were in the library—"

"Hey, Moll, did you finish your essay?" came a voice from a round the corner. "Oh— Sorry, Professors, I didn't see you."

"Hmm. So it would seem, Mr. Black," said Callous.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" asked Sirius innocently.

"It just so happens you are," she spat.

"Actually," said Dumbledore, "you are _not_. It appears Miss St. Clair and Miss Evans are innocent. I think you'll agree, Deirdre?"

"Hmm. Yes, it _appears _to be so, however, Black, what are _you_ doing here?" she said, determined that someone should be punished.

"I was looking for Molly and Lily. Molly said she'd be in the library doing her essay."

"And where are your friends?"

"They're at lunch with everyone else."

"Well!" said Dumbledore cheerfully. "Now that everything's cleared up, other than the mess, that is, I have to make my way down to Hagrid's Hut. I promised him I'd join him for some of his fudge and a glass of Brandy. Children, off with you now, and don't be looking for trouble!" He smiled and made his way down the corridor, humming as he went along.

Professor Callous glared at the three of them and strode off.

"Well," said Sirius, "that was close. Now, come on, the bell is going to ring any minute."

Later that night in the common room, Molly sat on the hearthrug while Lily sat on the sofa in front of her.

"Hey, Molly," said Lily. "I'm sorry if I screwed up anything between you and Patrice."

"You only asked if there was an extra seat!" said Molly, incredulously. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Things have been going down hill with us for a while, now."

"Really? How so?" asked Lily. "Not that it's any of my business."

"Well," said Molly, "it only started last year. "She started getting somewhat mean, like teasing and stuff, and thinking it was funny. For instance, if I got a B on a test, and she got an A, she'd tell me I was stupid. And she started to call me names— I no this sounds dumb, me being seventeen, but they'd be rude names and stuff. She thinks it's all a game. And she's constantly competing with me! Over everything! Whether she says so or not, it's always a race. If she finished a book before me, she'd say so about ten times. If I saw a movie— you know what that is, right?" said Molly. "Oh, wait. You're a muggle-born."

"Yes."

"Good. Well, if I saw a movie that she didn't even show any interest in, as soon as I told her I saw it she'd be off like a bullet and go see it, too. And if I bought a book, she'd have to buy it. If I learned how to play the guitar, she'd have to learn to play one—

"You play guitar?" asked Lily.

"Yeah," said Molly. "But that was just an example. Patrice has no musical talent. Anyway, even if I learned to tame _elephants,_ she'd want to!"

Lily smiled. "Well, enough of this depressing talk. It's time for some girl talk!"

Molly laughed.

"Girl Talk! Yay!" a voice came from behind them. Sirius appeared behind Lily, along with James and Remus.

"What's today's category, ladies?" asked James.

"Well," said Lily conversationally, "since it's been so long since I've had a girl talk, being with you lot all the time, I think we'll start off with boys."

"Ooh, boys!" said Remus. "Me being one, I know a lot about boys."

"Hey, so do I!" said James, as though he just realized this. "I could have joined a girls talk ages ago!"

Molly laughed.

"Well, Molly," asked Lily. "Are you ready?"

"Yup!" she said grinning broadly.

"Kay. Um," Lily thought, "oh, I have one! Who was the last boy you kissed?" she asked.

Suddenly Molly turned a deep crimson.

James, Remus, and Lily laughed, but Sirius merely smiled and looked down.

"Molly?" asked Lily.

"Umm," she said.

"Why don't we take this up into the dorm," said Lily, smiling slightly. Molly agreed. The two girls walked upstairs.

"'Night, Lil," said James.

"Good night, Molly," said Sirius.

Molly turned and raised an eyebrow at him teasingly.

He smiled ever so slightly, as she turned back and followed Lily up to the dorms.

"So?" asked Lily excitedly as they reached the girls' dormitories.

"So what?" asked Molly.

"So what's going on with you and Sirius?"

"What do you mean?" asked Molly, looking at the floor.

"Don't give me that! I know there's something up with you two."

"Lily, of course there is," said Molly. "We're _friends_. That's what's up! We've been friends since day one! I mean, I met him before I met anyone else here."

"Molly," said Lily. "I realize that you haven't told anyone a secret in a long time, with your situation with Patrice. But I want you to trust me. I'm not going to tell any one _anything_."

"I know." Molly looked up and grinned.

"Talk to me," Lily said.

Molly sighed an overly-dramatic sigh, as though she was giving in to a very large favor. But then she laughed and divulged to Lily her bizarre corridor encounter with Sirius.

"I can't believe this!" whispered Lily, for it was getting late and one of the other girls were asleep. "This is great! We've all been waiting for this for ages!"

"Who? Waiting for what?"

"Me, James, Remus, and even Peter! We've been waiting for you and Sirius to hook up!" she said excitedly.

"What?" laughed Molly. "We're not hooking up. He was just being his normal weird self, trying to prove a point."

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled at Molly as though she was a small child who announced she figured out how to fly. "Whatever you say," said Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It seemed that over night, Lily and Molly had become closer than ever. For the next two weeks, they did everything together. And it seemed Patrice had forgiven Molly, too, because she was now talking to her again. The boys, however, did not forget about Molly's hot-faced moment.

"Hey, Molly," said James casually one day as he put his arm on her shoulder.

"Hi, James," said Molly, raising an eyebrow.

"So," he said, walking with her down the corridor. "Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"It depends," said Molly.

"Who was the last person you kissed?"

Molly sighed. They had been at this all week. Always coming up to her when she was unprepared, as though they might fool the answer out of her.

Later at lunch, it was Remus's turn.

"Hey, Molly?" he asked, looking down at his paper.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Can you help me with this?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"It's for Care of Magical Creatures. How long was it said that Herpo the Foul's basilisk was supposed to live for? Was it 800 years?"

"Um…" said Molly. What was it? She had just read it…

"No, 900," she said suddenly.

"Ok, thanks," he said.

"No problem."

"Oh, and one other thing."

"Hit me."

"Who was it, again, that you kissed last?"

Molly opened her mouth, but then she closed it and slapped him hard on the arm as he started laughing.

The third time it happened was that night in the Gryffindor common room. Lily, Molly, and the Marauders were sitting at the coffee table playing exploding snap.

Sirius had just got his eyebrows burned, and Lily was trying to do a spell to make them grow back.

"Molly?" asked Peter.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Who was the last person you kissed?"

"Nice going, Wormy! You were supposed to do it discretely! Remember?" said James, rolling his eyes and hitting Peter on the back of the head lightly.

Molly, however, stood up and walked over to Remus, who was sitting across from her. He looked up at her as she approached him. Molly sat on his lap, held his face in her hands and gave him a very long, very wet… Well, she kissed him good. Very good.

Remus seemed a little surprised at first, but he had no problem in cooperating.

"I think she's choking him with her tongue," said James with a strange look on his face.

Sirius was staring at them, their lips glued together. "Hey, you've proved your point," he said, a look of disgust on his face.

Molly pulled away very slowly. Then she stood up and looked up at James. "Remus," she said. "Remus was the last person I kissed."

Lily started to clap. "The Marauder's have finally been outsmarted!" she laughed. "That deserves a trophy or something!"

Remus seemed shortly stunned.

"You're a good kisser!" said Molly, speaking the whole truth. She hadn't planned on giving him that long of a kiss.

"_I'm_ a good kisser?" he asked, obviously thinking the same of Molly.

"Remus, I think we get it," said Sirius roughly.

Lily grinned at him. "Ooh! Looks like someone's a bit jealous!" she laughed.

"Who, me?" asked Sirius. "Jealous of what? I have nothing to be jealous of!"

Lily gave him a wry smile. "You're just jealous that _you've _never kissed her, and you want to _so badly_," teased Lily.

Molly blushed and gave Lily a warning look. Sirius looked from Molly to Lily, and a slight pink tinge could be seen in his cheeks if you looked at him close enough.

"I don't want to kiss Molly," he defended himself. "I am not jealous, and I have nothing to be jealous of."

Molly looked down. That wasn't much of a complement. Plus, he had lied.

"Well_ that _was pretty cold," said Lily.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you just insulted her!" said Lily to Sirius's confused face. "Why wouldn't any boy want to kiss Molly? And you definitely have something to be jealous of! Look at her. Molly's really pretty, and she's funny, and smart, and—"

"I never said that she wasn't any of those things, I just said that—"

"It doesn't matter," piped up Molly awkwardly. "I'm going to bed. Good night, everyone." She headed towards the staircase, but turned as she got to it. "_Damn,_ Lupin! Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" She grinned at him and walked upstairs.

Remus grinned. Sirius rolled his eyes. Lily had a plan.

OOOOooOOOO

Lily's plan was almost fully formed by the next morning. She would get Molly to completely dismiss any romantic thoughts of Sirius _momentarily,_ and make Molly go out with someone else. Momentarily. Then, Sirius would get jealous, and after a while, Lily would point this out to Molly, _however, _she would still say how nice of a person her temporary boyfriend was. Then Lily would talk to Sirius and get him to admit he had a thing for Molly. Meanwhile, Molly would be noticing how much she fancied Sirius. Lily would then tell Sirius that Molly really seemed to like her new boyfriend, but she still was having problems forgetting their hallway kiss. That would get Sirius's hopes up, and then… Well, she hadn't figured the rest out. Yet! It would come to her, eventually. And there were a few glitches. Lily had no proof that Molly fancied Sirius, or vice versa, although it seemed obvious to her. However, she didn't want to start the plan unless she knew that they both fancied each other. Otherwise, someone would have their heart broken.

"Wake up, lazy bones!" yelled Lily across the girls' dorm.

Molly groaned.

"Oh, Mooooollllly!" called Lily. "Time to get up! Do you know what day today is?" she asked.

Molly groaned again.

"That's right!" said Lily. "It _is _Friday! And do you know what we have on Friday? Don't bother guessing, I'll tell you. We've got double DADA! I know you're looking forward to it, Moll, so you've got to get up."

It was a miracle if anyone could wake Molly up in the morning. Once, she had almost punched someone while she was asleep. Everyone had confronted her about it later, and Molly had said, 'did I really? I'm sorry. I_ kind of_ remember that… Well, anyway, it just goes to show I'm not a morning person!'

"Molly, come on. I let you sleep in," she said, as though she were a mother. "If you want to get anything to eat, you'd better get up. First period starts in half an hour."

Reluctantly, Molly sat up. Her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes.

"Come on, Molly. You have to get dressed."

"I hate mornings, and I hate DADA."

"I know," said Lily. "But I also know that you love to eat, and that you won't _get _to eat if you don't hurry up."

"But I don't want to leave bed today. I don't want to get up."

"Why?"

Molly threw her head into her pillow and said something in a muffled tone.

"What?" asked Lily, leaning in closer to her friend. "Molly, I can't hear you."

Molly spoke into her into her pillow again, but this time Lily was almost certain that she heard the name 'Sirius' mentioned.

"Sirius?" asked Lily. "Is that what you said?"

Molly nodded.

"Oh," said Lily, slowly. "Molly, Sirius didn't mean what he said, I promise you. He just didn't want to say it."

"I don't want to talk to him," said Molly, sitting up again.

"You don't have to," consoled Lily. "But you need to get up, or Callous will give you detention."

So twenty-five minutes later, they headed toward the DADA classroom.

"Uhh," moaned Molly. "My stomach is killing me. I need food."

"You should have gotten up earlier," Lily said. She didn't say anything, but her stomach hurt, also.

"Hey!" said a voice from down the corridor.

The two girls turned to see James running down after them.

"I didn't see either of you at breakfast," he panted. "Here,' he said as he handed them each two pieces of toast.

"Thank you _so _much," said Molly gratefully as she took them off him and started to eat.

"Um," said Lily, "no thanks, James, I— I really don't want anything."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I could never, ever, ever go without breakfast," he said, as he ate the toast for her.

Molly cast a glance at Lily, but said nothing.

"So where were you two?" asked James as they walked down to DADA. "Class starts in, like," he checked his watch. "Crap, like two minutes. We have to run," said James as he ran for it.

Lily and Molly followed. "Molly wasn't feeling too good," said Lily as she chased after James.

"Are you ok now?" he asked Molly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They finally reached the door to the DADA classroom literally seconds before the bell rang.

"What luck," panted James.

"Really," agreed Molly as they made their way into the classroom.

James walked over to Remus, Peter, and Sirius, while Lily followed.

"Lily," whispered Molly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to sit by Patrice," she said.

"Oh. Ok," said Lily. "Are you sure? There's room over by us.'

"Yeah, I know," said Molly. "I just want to sit by her this once."

"Ok."

"Sit _down,_ class, we haven't got all day, I tell you. And it is a good thing, too, because I'd lose my head with this group," said Professor Callous in an annoyed voice. "Now, today is a practical lesson. Everybody take out your wands."

There was a sound of rummaging and a small chatter as everyone took out their wands.

"Now I will pair you up. We will be working on disarming spells—" there was a moan. "Anyone who wishes to disagree with my teaching skills, please stand up. I know we've been doing these since first year, but a fair few of you still need work. And for those of you who do _not_ need extra practice, I can only hope it is _not _because you've had practice."

Peter scratched his head.

"Now, here are your partners. Anderson and Thomas. Black and St. Clair. Dotson and Sanchez." And she went on.

At first, Molly was thoroughly depressed that she had to go within five feet of Sirius, after the previous night. But then she remembered that this was a _practical _lesson. Hmm. This should be fun…

Fifty-three minutes later, Sirius came out of Defense Against the Dark Arts class in a lot of pain.

"I hurt," he moaned, rubbing his head, then his elbow, then his butt.

"Disarming Spells, Sirius," said James. "They hurt."

"Well then how come none of you lot are in as much pain as I am?" Sirius whined.

"Because by some horrible twist of unlucky fate, you were paired up with a very smart and powerful witch who happened to be angry with you because you were a complete and utter prat last night," said Remus simply.

"Yeah," agreed James. "And you have to keep in mind that Remus was paired up with Wormy, so that's one obvious reason why Moony's in one piece."

"And Prongs was paired with a Ravenclaw girl who was too much in love with him to hurt him," concluded Remus. "Have you anything to add, Wormy?"

"Er," said Peter.

"See?" said Remus. "Peter agrees."

"Why was I a complete and utter prat?" asked Sirius, looking up.

"Don't tell me you don't know," said James. "I mean, Sirius, you have you're stupid moments, but honestly, I think even Peter noticed."

"Yeah," piped up Peter, having no clue what they were talking about.

"But really, what did I do?" asked Sirius, stopping in the corridor.

"Well," said James, "to start off, you were completely disgusted by the fact that Remus was snogging Molly."

"No I wasn't!"

Even Peter stared at Sirius.

"Well," he started, "I don't — it's not exactly a hobby of mine to watch my friends swap spit."

"Yeah, whatever. And then," Remus added, "you told her that you had nothing to be jealous of, which is basically saying, 'I don't fancy you, you are not good enough for me, you are _not_ extremely attractive, and I have no problem with you snogging the brains out Remus.'"

"I didn't say that, though," Sirius complained, as they reached their next class.

"But that's what it comes across as," James pointed out. "And anyway, you lied to her."

"What?"

"You said that you'd never kissed her."

Sirius froze. "What?" he said sharply.

"You heard him," said Remus. "That was pretty mean."

"I haven't— what are you—" Sirius stuttered.

"Lily told us," James said as the bell rang and people started to file into Charms. "But she swore on her life that she'd never tell another one of Molly's secrets again, and we can't tell anyone either. Especially you."

"Well," Remus said. "You certainly broke _your _promise."

OOOoooOOO

After Charms, the Gryffindors headed to lunch. Patrice sat across from Lily and Molly.

"Hi, Molly," said Patrice. "Who was your Charms partner?"

"Sirius."

"I had a Ravenclaw boy. I can't remember his name. I think I gave him a good beating, though," she bragged.

"You should've seen Sirius," said Lily. "Molly nearly did some permanent damage to him."

Patrice shrugged.  
Molly helped herself to some chips, a toasted sandwich, a banana, and some pumpkin juice.

Lily took a bread roll.

Molly stared. "Don't eat too much, dear, you'll get sick," she said dryly.

"I'm not hungry," said Lily.

"You had no breakfast," said Molly.

"Did you ever notice that we humans seem to state the obvious?"

"Lily," said Molly.

"No, really," Lily said. "Like, 'you're very tall,' or 'it's cold out today.'"  
"Lily!" Molly said again.

"Look, I'm not hungry today, ok?"

Molly looked doubtful. "Well, I better see you eating dinner tonight."

"Don't worry, Molly. I will eat."

"Are you going anorexic?" asked Patrice curiously. "I wouldn't recommend it. It's extremely boring. Trust me."

"You were anorexic?" asked Lily in surprise.

"You thought it would be _exciting?_" asked Molly in surprise.

"Yeah, it was stupid, though," said Patrice. "And anyway, it didn't even work. I mean, I lost weight, but barely," said Patrice as if it were no big deal. She continued to sip her drink. "So are you?"

"No," said Molly.

"I can answer for myself," said Lily. "No, I am not."

"That's cool," said Patrice, but she had clearly lost interest. "Hey, you lot mind if I go over to the Ravenclaw table?" asked Patrice suddenly.

"Go ahead," said Molly.

When Patrice had left, Molly turned to Lily.

"I'm not anorexic, Molly," she said.

"You had better not be."

Later that night, in the Gryffindor common room, Lily decided to start her pre-plan. She had to get Molly to admit that she fancied Sirius.

"Hey, Molly?" asked Lily.

"Hey, yeah?" replied Molly.

"You know you can trust me, right?" she asked.

"Of course I know that."

"So will you please tell me something?" pleaded Lily. "I really want to know if you like Sirius. Please tell me."

Molly looked at Lily curiously. "Why do you want to know so much?" she asked.

"There are so many reasons, Molly," said Lily. "I want you to be able to confide in me. I want you not to have to hold things in anymore. I want to be your new best friend, Molly." And I want to hook you up with him, she added in her head. But she stated the main reasons aloud. Molly didn't need to hear the last bit.

Molly smiled. "Lily, you already _are _my new best friend," she said truthfully. They'd grown very close very fast. "Just don't say it to Pat. She'll get all upset."

Lily smiled. "I won't."

"Alright. If you must know—"

"—I must."

"If you must know, I actually don't know how I feel at the moment," Molly began, twirling her shoelaces. "Its like— I always kind of liked him a little bit, but I didn't realize it until now. And right now, I'm not entirely sure how much I like him, you know?"

"Yeah, I do," said Lily. So she had proof. Molly fancied Sirius. Now, all she had to do was get Sirius to admit to liking her.

OOOoooOOO

"James?" whispered Lily the next day.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

At the moment, they were in Transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall. They were supposed to be turning their flobberworms into shoelaces. A very simple task, but the shoelaces had to be pink and purple striped, which made it considerably more difficult. Of course, Sirius had already done it, so he had started his homework. He didn't want to, but he was under the watch of McGonagall.

Lily would've accomplished her task a while ago, but her mind was to busy thinking of her 'infamous plan' as she had called it.

"James, I don't mean for this to upset you," she began, concentrating on her worm, "but I think Sirius is keeping something from you."

"What do you mean?" asked James, looking at her.

"Well," Lily said, "I think— I'm not sure— but I _think_ that he might me letting a girl get in the way of your friendship."

"No way!" said James, accidentally prodding his worm to a certain death. "Oops. Um, Professor McGonagall?" he asked. "Can I have another flobberworm, please? Sorry, I killed mine."

Professor McGonagall frowned and gave him another. "I beg you; please do not murder that one, too. I only have so many, Mr. Potter."

"Ok, what were you saying?" asked James to Lily again. "Oh yeah. How could a girl be in the way of our friendship? He doesn't have a girlfriend right now. Right?"

"No, but think about it. He didn't tell you about his kiss with Molly, right?"

"Right…"

"And I'm beginning to think he fancies her. Maybe you already knew?" Lily asked.

"No…" said James.

"It's just, I thought you guys told each other everything," Lily said, attempting to turn her blue shoelace back into a worm.

"We do… We _did_, I mean," said James, who looked upset.

"Well," said Lily optimistically, "maybe he likes Molly more than all the other girls he's liked, and he's a bit embarrassed. Or, it might be _because _it's Molly that he doesn't want to tell you. You know, because we're all friends with her." Lily raised her hand. "Professor, I did it," she said.

McGonagall walked over and inspected Lily's shoelace. Sure enough, it was pink and purple striped.

"Well done, Miss Evans," said McGonagall, and collected the shoelace. "You may begin your homework."

James pondered Lily's notion.

"James—?"

"Shh! I'm pondering," he said.

"You're pondering," said Lily.

"I'm pondering," said James.

"May I ask what you are pondering, James?" she asked politely.

"I'm pondering your perception," he said, tapping his chin as though thinking very hard on a very important matter.

"My perception?" Lily said.

"Yes. Your perception— your position. I'm pondering it proficiently."

"I see," said Lily, seeing it. "You are _pondering_ my _perception,_ _proficiently_. What a _predicament_ we have _profoundly_ gotten ourselves into, eh, _Potter_?" said Lily, putting a particular emphasis on the 'p' words.

James paused his pointless pondering. He laughed.

"Well?" asked Lily, getting back to the subject. "What are you going to do about it? You want to make sure that he knows he can trust you."

"I'll just talk to him about it, I guess,  
said James.

"What do _you_ think about it, then?" asked Lily.

"About what?" asked James. "Molly and Sirius?"

Lily nodded.

"I think that it's cool. And if anyone didn't like it, they'd just have to get used to it, wouldn't they?" said James. "I mean, it appears that if they _do_ hook up, they'd stay together for a long time."

"That's good," she said. But she had a secret jealousy of how things were working between Sirius and Molly.

OOOoooOOO

Later that night, James approached Sirius about his conversation with Lily.

"Hey, Padfoot?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?" Sirius said, looking away from the book he was reading.

"Um," he said. "Uh…"

Sirius stared at his best friend.

"What are you reading?" asked James quickly. He found it rather difficult to bring up the subject.

"Return of the King," said Sirius.

"By Tolkien?"

"Yeah," he said. "Molly recommended it to me a few years ago. I'm re-reading it."

"Huh," said James. Good— here's his chance. Sirius just brought Molly up— "Hey, mate," said James. "I want to talk to you about M—" he stopped.

"Mmm?" said Sirius.

"Molly," said James, finally.

"Molly St. Clair?" asked Sirius.

James nodded.

"What about her?"

"Do you fancy her?"

"…" said Sirius.

"Look, mate," said James. "You know that you can tell me anything, so why aren't you? I'd rather find out from you than from Lily."

"Lily?" Sirius finally managed to get out. "What does she know about my private life?"

"You know how she is," said James. "Those girls— they just… _Know_ things, you know? It's weird." James shook his head. "Anyway, do you fancy her?"

"I—" Sirius began. He looked down. "Do you like peanut butter?" he asked suddenly.

"Peanut butter," stated James.

"Yes. I love peanut butter— it's so buttery…"

"Sirius, come on!" said James. "Don't change the subject on me! Really!"

"Yes," said Sirius bluntly.

"Y-yes?" James said cautiously.

"Yes, I fancy her. I've fancied her for ages now, but the problem is I'm trying to stop."

"You sound like you're giving up drugs."

"What?"

"Never mind," said James. "Why would you want to stop fancying her?"

"James," said Sirius, "you're my best mate. And Molly, she's my best _girl_ mate. Get me?"

"Yeah," said James.

"So if I went out with her and it didn't work, we might not be mates anymore. I'd rather have her in my life and not be dating her than not have her in my life at all."

"But right now, she's _not _in your life," said James. "She's avoiding you because of what you said." James looked at his friend. "Hey, I think you guys have a chance. A pretty damn good one, too. I knew I had risks when I asked Lily out, and I took them."

"Prongs, your risks were: If I ask Lily out, there's a chance that she may attempt to murder me. That's completely different than my risks!"

"My risks were even riskier risks than your risks were! I value my life!"

"I value your life, too, mate," gulped Sirius, as he looked at the portrait hole.

"Risks, huh?"

James turned around. He gulped.

Lily marched over to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was such a 'risk.' After all, I could explode any minute, couldn't I? Perhaps you should take the risk free route and just dump me? Good night!" She turned on her heel and marched up to the Girls' dormitories.

James turned to Sirius, his face pale.

"Maybe it's just PMS," Sirius suggested.

OOOoooOOO

please review! thanx to everyone who reviewed already, but i need MORE! it's my fuel to keep going!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Lily! Come on! Talk to me!" James complained. He was walking, or rather running, down the corridor after Lily. He'd been chasing her all day, and now they were on their way to lunch. Not a very good way to spend your Saturday.

"Lily Evans," he gasped as he finally caught up to her and grasped her arm. "You are not going into the Great Hall until you explain to me what the matter is."

Lily looked at him with blazing eyes. "I don't want to talk about it," she said coldly.

"Tough, because you are," James said firmly. "I need to know why you're avoiding me. We haven't had a row since… Since before we were going out!" His expression softened. He looked worried. "Please tell me?"

She pulled her arm from his grasp. "James, not now. People are watching," she said.

"People are—? _What_? I don't care. This is how much I care if people are watching." He pulled her close to him and kissed her hard on the lips. After a moment or two, he pulled away.

"James," whispered Lily, "I'll talk to you later. Not now." She walked away.

"Talk about déjà vu," said Sirius unhelpfully as he walked passed. He was referring to when James had first asked Lily out (and she had taken him seriously.)

ooOOOoo

As lunch was drawing to a close, James walked up to Lily. She turned from her conversation with Molly and looked up at him.

"Come on, Lily," he said quietly. "We need to talk." He took her hand and pulled her up.

She didn't object to him, but she looked down at the floor as he led her out.

James didn't plan where to take her, he just walked and ended up at the beech tree near the lake. He sat down and pulled her down next to him.

"Now," he said. "What's up?"

At first, Lily said nothing. She pulled at the grass and looked at the lake. Then she turned to him.

"You and I used to hate each other," Lily said.

"Correction. _You_ used to hate _me_," James said.

"Well," said Lily. She paused. "I don't know where I'm going with this," she sighed, and started again. "You, Sirius, and Remus are best friends. And Peter's your friend, too," she added. "Molly is Sirius's best girl mate," said Lily, "so you lot have been good friends with her for a long time. Molly and I are best friends, but we haven't always been. However, we've always been friends."

James nodded, confused as to where this was going.

"At the end of sixth year I started to hang out with you," she said. "Now you and I are going out. So naturally, I'm mates with your mates. Basically," she said, taking a deep breath, "_we're all friends_. All of us. All six. This is good! I used to have a gang of people to hang out with, but I wasn't very close to any of them. Now I have a girl I can talk to, three guys I can talk to, and Peter. But…"

She faded away and looked into the distance. "As good as things have been going with us, James," she said, "and they've been going really great, don't get me wrong, but… Well, we never have any time together. Alone," she added as James opened his mouth to protest. "You and Sirius are with each other always. And that's great, but I can never talk to you by yourself unless it's in the middle of class. Ok," she said and stopped. "This probably sounds very stupid right now. But what I'm trying to get at id this: We aren't getting anywhere."

"Us?" said James stupidly.

"Yes, us," replied Lily. "Nowhere. We've been in the same spot relationship-wise for months. Sirius and Molly are progressing better than we are, and they're not even dating! And I was thinking about all of this Friday night, and I walked into the common room to find out that I am a major risk in your life! And if I'm so much of a problem, you might as well get it out in the open, because this relationship isn't getting anywhere, anyway. We might as well brake up, because the only difference would be less kissing and no risks."

"Lily, I didn't mean that you're a risk! I meant asking you out was a risk! You used to hex me when I bothered you and stuff. Remember?" He asked helplessly. This wasn't happening— He wouldn't let it happen—

Lily made no reply; she stared at the lake again, as though waiting for someone to pop out of it and wave.

James stared at Lily. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard that he figured that Lily could probably hear it. He wished it would shut up, because it was getting annoying. He found it hard to breath. His skin was burning up. He felt sick.

"So—" he choked. "So are you— I mean, you're—?" he sputtered.

Lily looked at him sadly. "I'm so sorry, James. I really am. But this— it can't go on like this." She stood up and walked away, leaving James sitting under the beech tree, wondering whom he killed in a past life to deserve this.

Lily ran up to the school, tears stinging her eyes. She refused to look back at him, for she new he'd still be sitting there. The look in his eyes— one of pure horror and sadness— upset her more than she'd ever been before. Lily wanted nothing more than to be with him, but things weren't going as planned. Every other girl who had gone out with James always seemed so happy— And Lily was happy, in the beginning. But it seemed that all he ever wanted to do was hang out with his friends.

She finally reached the doors, ran through them, and headed for Gryffindor Tower. The common room was empty, as usual on a Saturday, and when she got in there she collapsed on the floor, crying her eyes out. She remained there for God knows how long. All Lily did was cry— it was the only way to get better. Yes— crying would surely make all the bad things go away…

ooOOOoo

James walked into the building and into the Great Hall. He wouldn't go to the common room— that's where Lily would go. He wasn't quite sure what the benefit of going to the Great Hall was— there'd be loads of people there. When it wasn't a mealtime, it was like one giant common room for all houses to go to. As he entered it, he could hear a radio somewhere. "Ladies and gentlemen, now, the popular muggle band, which is slowly becoming popular in the wizarding world, The Beatles!" it said.

James could hear one of the four, he didn't know which (they all sounded the same to him), start to sing:

_Your day breaks_

_Your mind aches_

_You find that all her words of kindness linger on when _

_She no longer needs you_

_She wakes up_

_She makes up_

_She takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry_

_She no longer needs you_

_And in her eyes, you see nothing_

_No sign of love behind the tears_

_Cried for no one_

_A love that should've lasted years_

James froze.

_You want her _

_You need her_

_And yet you don't believe her when she says_

_Her love is dead_

_You think she needs you_

James couldn't believe it. God was showing off, right now. That's what it was. He headed for the door.

_And in her eyes, you see nothing_

_No sign of love behind the tears_

_Cried for no one_

_A love that should've lasted years_

_You stay home_

_She goes out_

_She said that long ago she knew some one_

_But now he's gone_

_She doesn't need him_

_Your day breaks_

_Your mind aches_

_There will be times when all the things she said_

_Will fill your head_

_You won't forget her_

_And in her eyes, you see nothing_

_No sign of love behind the tears_

_Cried for no one_

_A love that should've lasted years_

_ooOOOoo_

Molly was in a panic. She had been all excited to tell Lily something that she had just figured out— something very important. But now she was worried, and for a few reasons. The first reason was this: She had watched Lily throughout lunch, and Lily had not eaten one thing. Not _one thing._ She had a drink, but that was it. The second reason was this: Molly had not seen Lily since lunch, and that was an hour ago. She _had _seen James, and he looked terrible, which wasn't good. Nope, definitely not good.

Molly has checked all of Lily's hotspots on the grounds. Which included the shore of the lake, the beech tree, and Hagrid's Hut, but she wasn't in any of them. Then she checked the Great Hall, the library, the owlery, but to no avail. Molly was heading up to the Gryffindor tower right now.

She arrived at the portrait, panting, and gestured to the fat lady with her hand to hold on a moment. When she finally caught her breath, she said, "Doxy wings," and ran inside to find Lily hugging her knees on the staircase.

"Lily!" gasped Molly, and ran over to her.

Lily looked up the Molly and wiped her eyes. No, this was definitely not good at all.

"Oh, Lily," said Molly, as she sat down beside her. "What happened? He didn't— I mean, James— you two didn't—?"

Lily sniffled.

"Did he break up with you?" whispered Molly. He wouldn't have! "Ooh, if he did, I'll kill him. He loves you so much, Lily. I know he does… And you love him, too." But to Molly's surprise, Lily cried harder at this comment.

"Lily, what is it?"

"He— He didn't dump me, Molly…"

"He didn't?" asked Molly, surprised. "Oh."

"_I_ dumped _him_."

Molly was dumbstruck. "What? But, Lil—"

"I know— but it wasn't working."

"Yes it was! Lily, do you know how jealous of you I was?"

"What?" asked Lily, surprised. "Of me? Why?"

"I was jealous of you and James. You two are what _I _want to have. You guys are in love. I want to have a boyfriend that for once, loves me. And I want him to love me for who I am, for my flaws as well as my strengths. I want him to be my best friend as well as my boyfriend. I want so much more than just a relationship."

"That's what I wanted, too, Molly," said Lily. "But it doesn't work out that way. I gave up so much— including my friends. He didn't return what I was putting in to it. I know he loves me, but… It's so hard to explain to someone who's never been in love."

Molly looked down. "I was originally looking for you to tell you something, Lily, but I figured that your position was more important than mine for the moment."

"What is it?" asked Lily. "I'm ready to listen!"

Molly looked up and grinned. "I figured it out, Lil! I did, I did! All by my self! Oh, Lily, I'm—"

Sirius was looking for Molly. He had already spoken to James, the poor chap, and he wanted to know what the Hell was up with Lily. And, he figured, who better to ask than her best friend? Lily's brain had to be seriously addled, because you don't just dump someone when things are going so great unless—

Unless there's someone else.

Bad. Bad, bad, bad. This would screw James up even more. When Sirius got to the portrait hole, before he could say the password, the Fat Lady spoke.

"Out of politeness, I really think you should come back later," she said.

"What?" asked Sirius, not really caring.

"There are two girls in there talking. It sounds pretty private; I really think you should wait."

"What if I want to get something?" asked Sirius impatiently.

"What do you want to get?"

"Doxy Wings," he said rudely.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the fat lady.

"Doxy wings! It's the password!"

"Oh. Yes, well, all right then, but it's awfully rude of you," and the fat lady's portrait swung open.

He walked in and was surprised to see that the two girls were Lily and Molly. They didn't seem to notice him, however, so he crept up behind the sofa where they couldn't see him. Then he had a miraculous idea— He had James's invisibility cloak in his pocket from earlier on when they were in the kitchens. He hadn't yet given it back. Sirius took it out and covered himself in it, which was getting considerably more difficult to do, as he was much taller than when he had been eleven.

Sirius moved to a point where he could hear better. Maybe he could find out why Lily had dumped James.

"…I know he loves me, but… it's so hard to explain it to someone who's never been in love," Lily was saying.

Molly looked down. "I was originally looking for you to tell you something, Lily, but I figured that your position was more important than mine for the moment."

"What is it?" asked Lily. "I'm ready to listen!"

Molly looked up and grinned. "I figured it out, Lil! I did, I did! All by my self! Oh, Lily, I'm in love!"

Sirius's stomach dropped. Then it did a few somersaults, and a cartwheel. Molly? In love? With who? Whom does she dare be in love with? Who could possibly be good enough for Molly? Not anyone that Sirius knew, anyway. He knew that he should leave; they didn't seem to be saying anything that would help Sirius figure out his problem, but somehow, he couldn't.

"Oh, Molly!" Lily said happily. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you. It was so weird, though. Yesterday I didn't know it, and today… Well, when Sirius and Remus sat down for lunch today, I looked at them, and—"

Remus? She loved Remus? Well, that explained the kiss. How could she love Remus?

"—A voice in my head just said, 'Hey, there's Sirius. I'm in love with him.'"

Sirius froze. He couldn't breathe. Molly…. Molly loved _him_. Sirius? He wanted to shout, to tell everyone, to ask her out, to tell her he could be everything she wanted, but for some reason, he was nervous… He had told James that he was trying to stop liking her, but in actual fact, he had liked her more and more…

"Oh, Molly," Lily kept saying. "I knew it, I really did, are you going to tell him? Well, of course you are, you're one of the bravest people I know."

Molly laughed. "How am I brave? I'm always wondering why I was put in Gryffindor."

"Well," Lily began, "There's more than one kind of bravery. You have the guts to stand up for people. I see you stand up for Peter all the time, and I've caught you telling people off for teasing first years, that's one kind of bravery."

"I guess, but to me that's just morals—"

"And," said Lily, talking over Molly, "you can go out in public wearing the most bizarre outfits, I wouldn't be able to wear them, as much as I'd like to. You don't care what people will think of you; you don't care what they say. That's bravery."

"I never really thought about it that way—"

"And," said Lily even louder, "you're the only person I know who asks questions in History of Magic. You're the only person who asks for fish and chips without fish. You're the only one who dips crisps in ketchup. The only one that goes easy on Snape. The only one that tries to be nice to everyone, the only one who doesn't fight back when you're picked on, the only on who's ever gotten so close to me, the only one who comes looking for me when I'm upset," Lily said. "It's endless, Molly. Just because you don't go slay dragons, or walk up to Voldemort, doesn't mean you're not brave."

Molly looked down.

"And I know that Sirius at least fancies you; you two have a damn good chance together. You should tell him."

Molly looked up at her friend. "I should, I know. But something's holding me back. This is my weakness— Sirius."

"It's a great feeling, isn't it?" asked Lily, smiling.

"Yeah," said Molly. "It's the best feeling I've ever had."

Sirius put his hands in his hair. This was the best news he'd ever heard, but in a way, the worst. It had a sense of bitter-sweetness to it. He knew he could never be with Molly because it might ruin their friendship.

Sirius stood up, still wearing the cloak, and opened the portrait hole as quietly as he could.

"What was that?" asked Molly suddenly.

"It was the portrait hole," said Lily, pointing to it.

Molly stood up and ran over to it. She quickly opened it up. She could see Sirius halfway down the hallway.

"Black!" she called.

He turned around. "Oh, hey, Moll. What's up?" he asked.

"Were you just in the common room?" she asked suspiciously.

"No," he said quickly.

A bit too quickly, in Molly's opinion.

"Don't lie to me, Sirius. I think that I know when you're lying by now. And anyway," she added. "We heard the portrait hole close."

"Ok," he said in defeat. "I walked in there, but I saw you two talking, so I left." Well, it was partially true.

"W-what did you hear?" she asked nervously.

"Um, nothing really," said Sirius politely.

"Sirius, please tell me what you heard," pleaded Molly.

"Look, all I heard was, 'it's a great feeling, isn't it? And then you said, 'yeah.' That's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep," said Sirius.

"Is that James's cloak?"

Sirius looked at the cloak that he was still holding. "Um, yeah… I forgot to give it back to him earlier on; I was looking for him."

Molly was biting her lip. She wasn't quite sure that she believed Sirius, but when had he ever lied to her before? He was usually a trustworthy guy. "Ok," she said uncertainly.

She turned on her heel and ran back, blushing slightly.

Sirius scratched his head and wondered what would happen next.

ooOOOoo

Hogwarts School was beautifully decorated for Christmas, which was only a few weeks away.

The Christmas spirit wasn't very high with the seventh year Gryffindors, however. Since Lily and James weren't talking to each other, that meant that none of the other Marauder's could talk to her, or Molly couldn't talk to James without it being awkward for Lily and James. So they tried to talk when the Head Boy and Girls weren't around.

That was another problem— they were Head Boy and Girl, which meant that they had to go to meetings together.

One night, Molly, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting in the common room, awaiting the return of Lily and James.

"This is bad," said Molly suddenly.

"What is?" asked Remus.

"Lily and James! I hate it! I miss talking to you guys and James. It stinks. I mean, it's not fair, right? I'm, your friend, and I can't talk to you now."

"Well, she didn't say that you couldn't hang out with us," said Sirius.

"Think about it, Sirius. She pretends not to mind, but it's always awkward for her. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable," said Molly.

Just then, Lily and James came into the common room. Lily headed for the staircase, and James came over to the sofa.

"Lily," said Molly. "I'm over here."

"Oh," said Lily, flustered. Molly got the impression that Lily had known that, but was trying to get away from James.

She walked over and took a seat next to Molly, and stared into the fireplace.

"So," said Sirius. "What did you two talk about, then?"

"The dance, mostly," said James, determinedly not looking at Lily.

"Um, what are the plans, then?" asked Molly.

"Same old, same old," said Lily. "Snow, floating candles, the lot."

"Sounds exciting," said Remus lamely.

"Yeah," said Lily and James at the same time.

"When is it?" piped up Peter, trying to be helpful.

"Three weeks away," said James. "Christmas Eve."

"Ooh, it should be fun," said Molly dreamily. "I love Christmas Eve. I hope it's a full moon."

All four boys looked at Molly.

"I don't," said Remus.

"Why?" asked Molly. "It's so beautiful then."

"I hate the full moon," said Sirius sharply. In fact, he loved running around as a dog, but he felt for Remus; becoming a wolf wasn't fun for him.

"I don't get it," said Molly.

"That's when the werewolves come out," said James darkly.

Remus shot him a glare.

Molly stared at the boys. "Don't tell me you lot are afraid of werewolves?"

"Who isn't?" said Remus sadly, looking down.

"I'm not. Well, I'm sure I would be if it were the full moon. If you're not afraid of them… You're not prejudiced, are you? That's horrible, if you are! It's not their fault that they become a wolf! They didn't choose to be bitten! And most of them are wonderful people. It's not fair that they should be treated the way they are," said Molly.

James looked at Remus, who was smiling at the floor. Sirius grinned at Molly. Peter hadn't been listening.

"What are you smirking at?" asked Molly to Sirius.

"Nothing!" he said. "I'm just— I'm just really glad that you think that. I hate prejudice just as much as the next guy."

"Which would be me," said James, raising his hand. "And I hate it, too."

"Good," said Molly. She looked at Lily. "Ready for bed?" she asked.

Lily smiled. "Yeah. You're a mind reader."

"Well, I just know you too well," said Molly as she stood up. "Good night, lads!" she called to the boys as she walked toward the staircase. "Or," she said to Lily, "maybe I just knew it because you were endlessly staring into the fireplace."

"Perhaps," said Lily.

"I think I like the first theory better. Or, hey! I've got an even better one! Maybe I'm psychic! Did you ever wonder why…" and Molly's voice could be heard going on and on up the staircase with Lily.

ooOOOoo

Lily's plan was getting a bit messed up. Was it possible that they could hook up on their own? No. No way. They definitely needed Lily's help. Definitely. But it wasn't helping that Molly was prepared to confront Sirius _by herself._ That would screw it up! That was the wrong way to approach it! Molly needed to be subtle. She needed to make Sirius realize that he was crazy about her and make him jealous. But, in the slight chance that Molly succeeded in telling Sirius how he felt, and he told her, her plan would be useless. Lily didn't like feeling useless. So she would continue with her pre-plan just incase.

What she needed to do was to find someone that would take Molly's mind off of Sirius momentarily. Who?

Lily spent the next two days watching people… Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, even Slytherins. That would _really _upset Sirius. But alas, no one seemed like the kind of person Molly would like. She needed someone like herself-- Open minded, wild, crazy, funny, nice… The only person that fit that description was Sirius. Or James, maybe… No. Not James. Lily wouldn't allow it. And anyway, Molly would have no interest in him. Right?

The only other person would be Remus. Lily could see that happening. But she didn't know how he would take it when Molly dumped him for Sirius. What if she told him ahead of time? No, he wouldn't agree. What if they grew too close? Molly and Remus already got along great. No, Lily would have to pick someone that Molly wasn't her friend.

Who?

"Lily!" said Molly, running up to her. Lily jumped. She was sitting under the beech tree near the lake.

"Hey, Moll," said Lily. "What's up?"

"Nothing. What are you doing out here all alone?" asked Molly as she plopped herself down next to Lily.

"Pondering," said Lily. She immediately thought of James. Then she shook him out of her head.

Molly laughed. "That's a weird word."

Lily smiled at Molly's habit to be easily amused. She _had _to get her with Sirius.

"What are you 'pondering' about, then?" asked Molly.

"Just stuff," said Lily. "Nothing much."

"So, hey. It's lunchtime. Come on. I'm starving."

"I'm not hungry," said Lily.

Molly stared at her. "Lily Evans, get inside and eat now or I'll hex you."

Molly's tone of voice took Lily aback. "I beg your pardon?"

"There is no need to beg, Lily. You have my pardon." Molly stopped and thought about his for a moment, and spoke again. "You don't eat breakfast. You hardly eat lunch. The only meal you eat is dinner, and you eat a very small one. Why?"

"Molly, I don't know! My metabolism's different from yours, maybe! I just don't eat as much as you!"

"Are you saying I overeat?" asked Molly, surprised.

"No!" said Lily. "That's definitely not what I'm saying."

"Then why are you being so stupid about this?" yelled Molly. "You're going to get sick! Are you worried about your weight? I hope not, because you're skinnier than me!"

"Look, Molly. You don't need to be worrying about me. I can handle myself," Lily said coldly.

Molly stared at Lily. They had never spoken to each other like this before. They had never had a _fight _before. "Fine," said Molly. She stood up and left Lily sitting at the beech tree, just as Lily had left James.

ooOOOoo

Molly ran into the Great hall in a huff. She stormed over to the Gryffindor table, but she heard someone call her name.

"Hey, it's Molly Mudblood!" a voice came from the Slytherin table.

She spun on her heel. Lucius Malfoy was sitting at the table, laughing, and next to him was a very quiet, very sullen Snape. Snape wasn't one to call out names unless someone hurt him, first. So it had to be Malfoy. Stupid Slytherins…

"_Levicorpus!"_ yelled Molly, pointing her wand at him. She didn't have the patience for a git right now.

"MISS ST. CLAIR!"

Molly turned to see professor McGonagall storming her way. She looked upset. Very upset. Upset in a very unpleasant way.

Molly stole one last glance at Malfoy, screaming like a girl, dangling from his ankle, and turned to face her consequences.

"_WHAT_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she shouted. "Follow me. At once!"

Molly looked down. The whole of the Great Hall was staring at her, even her teachers. Molly had never really been a troublemaker, but she couldn't control herself. People made fun of her, and she was sick of it. Constantly, it was mudblood, slut, Goth… You name it, she was called it. She saw Lily walk in the doors, stop, and watch as McGonagall escorted Molly out of the hall.

Molly looked for James. She saw him a few seats away from where she was standing. "James," she whispered.

He looked at her.

"Make sure she eats something." Molly gestured at Lily, standing in the doorway.

He made a face stating that he didn't understand, but Molly had no time to explain. She followed McGonagall out of the hall.

ooOOOoo

Lily walked up to the Gryffindor table.

"Lily!" said a voice.

She turned. "Um, hi, James," she said uneasily.

"Did you see what happened? It was brilliant! Come here!"

Lily walked over cautiously to James and sat down next to him. He hadn't spoken to her about anything unless they were at a Head Boy and Girl meeting.

"So what happened?" Lily asked.

"Molly hexed someone," James said casually as he ate his lunch.

"I gathered that much," Lily said.

"Have you tried the Shepard's pie? It's the best I've ever had," James said, spooning some onto her plate.

Lily eyed it. "I… I don't want any. I'm, um, not hungry…"

"Come on, Lil, its great."

Lily took a bite. It _was_ pretty good… "So, who did she hex?" asked Lily.

"Malfoy," James said. "He was being a prat, as usual. But I've never before seen Molly lose her temper like that. She's all in to non-violence, peace, and stuff like that, isn't she? She must have something on her mind," said James. "Hey, you're not eating your Shepard's Pie!"

"Oh, sorry," Lily said. She took another bite. After a few more, she couldn't eat anything else. She felt like she was going to be sick, even though she had barely eaten anything.

"Lily," said James.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Why was Molly so upset? Do you know?"

Lily looked down. "Um, we….We disagreed on something," Lily said, staring at the Shepard's Pie.

"You mean she's mad at _you?" _asked James in awe. "You guys have never had a row over anything!"

"I know," Lily said ruefully. "But… I can't really explain." She clutched her stomach. "Uhh," she moaned as it squirmed. "I feel really ill. I have to go—" She got up as fast as she could. "Oh, James?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean we're ok? As friends, I mean."

"Um, yeah. I guess."

"Good," said Lily. "I missed you." Lily turned as fast as she could and ran to the bathroom.

ooOOOoo

"Disgraceful! I wouldn't have expected it from a Gryffindor unless it was Black or Potter! But not from you, Miss St. Clair!"

Molly looked down. Professor McGonagall was very intimidating.

McGonagall sighed. "Sit," she said, pointing to the chair.

Molly did as told.

"Now," said McGonagall, "your behavioral record is quite good, Miss St. Clair," she said.

Molly nodded.

"I don't understand why you would let it slip _now._ Is there something wrong?" asked McGonagall.

Molly mumbled something that McGonagall couldn't hear.

"What was that?" McGonagall asked her.

"I said, I'm sick of the way I'm being treated," Molly said louder. "I'm always being made fun of. Constantly! And it's not that I'm not popular; I have loads of friends. But everyone in Slytherin… They're always calling me 'mudblood,' or some other worse name. It really puts a person down. And it's not always so bad when you've got a gang of friends, but we're all falling apart," Molly said. She couldn't believe that she was telling all this to a Professor, but it felt good to let it out.

"Please continue," Professor McGonagall said.

"Well, I was best friends with Patrice for a long time, but now we argue a lot. However, having lost her, I gained Lily," Molly heaved. "And Sirius has always been my best guy mate. But when Lily and James broke up, it became hard to talk to James, Remus, and Sirius, because Lily wouldn't talk to James. And Sirius and I got in a row over something stupid, so now everything is all awkward with us. And just now, Lily and I got in a fight over something _serious_, but I miss her already. I suppose it just becomes hard to put up with people when you're having problems that are more important than they are. I'm sorry I lost my temper, Professor, but its people like Malfoy that make my life just a little bit worse."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I believe I see your position, Molly," she said calmly; a bit more human-like. "I'm willing to let it go, but please do not let a situation like this arise again. I will talk to Professor Slughorn about the discipline of his house. As for your friendship problems, all I can do is hope it works out for you."

Molly smiled. "Thank-you, Professor."

ooOOOoo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Molly walked up to the Gryffindor Common room moodily. At least she had gotten away with it with without any punishment. When she turned a corner, ahead of her she saw James walking by himself.

"Hey," she called to him.

He turned around, "Hey yourself," he said.

Molly walked up to him. "Where're you coming from?" she asked.

"I went to the library after lunch," he said. "Hey, what kind of trouble did you get into?" he asked Molly as they headed for the tower.

"None," said Molly.

"_What_?" asked James. "None? But how? I always get busted for that sort of stuff, and you didn't get in any?"

"McGonagall said she understood my situation," said Molly. "She understood that I was being made fun of constantly and that my world is falling apart."

"You and Lily got in a row, didn't you?" asked James.

Molly nodded.

"Over what?"

"James, did Lily eat anything?" asked Molly.

James looked at Molly. "Molly, is she going anorexic?" asked James seriously.

"I think so. I'm 99 percent sure. She doesn't eat anything, James. I'm worried. She told me that she could take care of herself and rubbish like that. I'm not trying to be her mother, I just want her to be ok. I don't want her to be sick, you know?" Molly said.

"Yeah," James said. He stared at the floor. What if Lily _did_ get sick? She was already thin, why was she convinced that she needed to lose weight? "She ate some Shepard's Pie," James said. "But hardly any of it. Before long she felt sick and ran to the bathroom."

"Listen, James. Do you think you could talk to her?" asked Molly as they neared the portrait hole. "She won't talk to me, now. Maybe she'll listen to you. Please try?" Molly begged.

James sighed. "Ok. I'll try," he said.

0o0o0o0

The Christmas ball was getting closer. With three and a half weeks left, people were getting dates and buying outfits.

Molly was debating with herself. She really wanted to tell Sirius her little secret, but she was way nervous. What if she made an idiot of herself? What if he didn't fancy her? What if, what if, what if…. The 'what ifs' were endless. Lily had been right that time, Molly _was _quite brave, at least socially. She plucked up the courage and walked up to Sirius, whom was sitting in his favorite sofa, looking into the fire.

"Hey," she said.

He looked up.

"Hey yourself," he replied. "What's up?"

"The sky," she said. "Hey, I need to talk to you," she said.

"Ok," Sirius replied. "What about?"

"Um…" said Molly. "Can we… I don't know, can we go into an empty classroom for a minute?"

"Um, sure," he said, frowning.

Molly led the way out of the common room into the corridor. She opened the door to the first empty classroom available.

Sirius followed her in there. "So," he said. "What's up?"

Molly gulped. "Um…" There was no _way _she was going to be able to do this… Nope, Nope, Nope…

"Um, who are you going to the ball with?" she asked suddenly.

Sirius eyed her cautiously. "No one, as of right now. Why?"

"No— No reason," she stuttered. "I was, uh, just wondering."

"Is that why you brought me in here?" asked Sirius.

Molly took a deep breath. "DoyouwanttogototheballWithmeSirius

becauseIwouldreallylikethatandIsortofhaveacrushonyou."

Sirius stared at her.

"No? You'd prefer to tell me later? Ok. Bye-Bye." Molly turned to leave very fast.

"Molly," said Sirius.

She paused.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," he said hoarsely.

"W-Why?" asked Molly, turning slowly.

Sirius sighed. He was aching inside. This was what he wanted, and he couldn't have it.

"Molly, if we went out, it'd be… Weird, I guess. What would happen if we split?" he said. "You're my best girl mate, and I would hate to lose you."

"Lose me?" Molly repeated. "We've barely spoken to each other in weeks! You've already 'lost' me!" Her heart was pounding. "Sirius, please! Do you know how I much I l—" Molly stopped herself. She had almost said the 'l' word.

Sirius looked at her in the eye. _Yes,_ he thought. _I do know how much you love me._ He loved her the same amount or more. He looked down.

Molly bit her lip. "You were there, in the common room that time, weren't you?" she whispered.

Sirius avoided Molly's eyes.

"I knew it," she said. "Please, just tell me how you feel."

Sirius made no response.

"Tell me!" Tears began to well up in Molly's eyes. "Please! Just tell mw that you don't l-love me and I'll leave you alone!" She waited. "Say it!"

"Molly—"

"Just say it!"

"Alright!" Sirius yelled. "I don't love you!" he yelled again, telling the biggest lie he'd ever said in his life. "I don't! We can't go out, Molly. We're friends. We can't."

Molly lost control. She ran out of the room, sobbing as she went. She didn't turn to look back. Sirius had never really lied to her; she believed him. She ran down the corridor, not knowing where she was going. All she knew was that she couldn't see him, and she couldn't face the common room.

As Molly was running, she bumped into someone.

"Molly! What happened?"

The next thing she knew, she was sobbing into the arms of Remus Lupin, who was patting her on the back.

"Shh," he said, wondering what on earth had happened to her.

0o0o0o0

A little while later, Molly had stopped crying and was sitting with Remus outside on the grounds. They were at the edge of the lake, and neither said anything.

"Molly," said Remus softly.

"Hmm?" she said without looking at him.

"What happened?"

Molly looked down. She took a deep breath. "I told him," she said calmly. "Sirius."

"Oh," said Remus. She did not need to say what; Remus knew what she meant. Molly loved Sirius. Sirius loved Molly. Remus was normally kept out of the secret-telling, but he knew it already.

"And I'm assuming you didn't get the answer you were hoping for?" he said.

Molly shook her head.

"What an idiot."

Molly looked at Remus. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, frowning.

"Not you," he said. "Sirius. He's such an idiot."

"Why's that?" asked Molly.

"Because he loves you," Remus said plainly. "I think I'm going to have a chat with him."

"Oh, please don't," Molly begged. "You can't force someone to love you. It just doesn't work. I could never keep hoping that he'd love me back. I don't see why anyone would." She looked down.

"Hey!" Remus said. "You're normally the optimistic one! And besides," Remus went on, "I know loads of people who love you."

"Yeah? Like who?"

"Lily does," Remus said.

Molly looked down.

"You and Lily are like the sisters you never had."

"Yeah, well. I don't think things are going to keep going that way," Molly said.

"You and Lily had a row, didn't you?" Remus said.

"However can you tell," Molly said lamely.

"It was that day you lost it in front of the Great Hall, right?" Remus said. "You came in all upset."

"Yeah," said Molly. "That was the day."

"Well, you guys will come around," Remus said. "But she loves you like a sister. And I love you like a sister. And so does James. And as for you and Sirius… You guys have been so close ever since day one. I know he _at least_ loves you like a sister, if not more."

Molly smiled sadly. "That's where my problem lies."

0o0o0o0o0

Lily was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It wasn't a meal time, so she was relatively alone. She had been thinking about her 'infamous plan.' Did this mean she wouldn't get to carry it out? She really wanted to finish it. She also wanted Molly to come back to her. So much for their fairy-tale friendship.

"Hey, Lil."

Lily turned. It was James. "Oh, hi," she said. "What's up?"

"I really need to talk to you about something," he said quietly. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure," said Lily.

James sat down next to her. "Lily, are you ok?"

"What?"

"You look really ill."

"Gee, thanks for the complement," Lily said. "You look great, too."

"I'm serious, Lily," James said. "You look really pale. And thin. You just don't… _Glow_ like you used to."

Lily frowned. "I don't?" she said. Why would she look like that? She didn't _feel_ ill.

"I'm concerned, Lily. You are not eating anything."

Lily's stomach flipped. Not _this_ speech again,. "Not you, too," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Lily, you must have lost, like, fifteen pounds!" James said, exasperated.

Lily said nothing. She had actually only lost eleven, but as long as she _looked_ like she lost fifteen…

"Oh, thanks, James. It's better to be skinny that fat, though."

"Fat? You were never fat, Lily! Never! Molly is bigger than you, and does she look fat? No. She most definitely does not. Ask all the guys that have made out with her."

"Not that many guys have made out with her, James."

"But some have. And they didn't complain."

Lily rolled her eyes again.

"She's all curvy, and guys like that," James said. "It's better to be curvy than way too skinny. And you were curvy, too, but now you're a stick chick."

"I have to go, James," Lily said. "Just try not to be jealous of me, ok? I know that you didn't want to break up, but that doesn't mean you have to tell me I'm not good-looking anymore," she said coldly.

"Lily, just think about what I said, ok? For me. Do it for me. And I'm only telling this to you because I'm worried. Not because I'm jealous." James stood up and looked her in the face. Than he walked away.

Lily stood still, stunned. James wasn't upset anymore, obviously. For some reason, though, she didn't like this thought. If James could move on, why couldn't she?

0o0o0o0o0

Lily ran up the stairs the next day to the Gryffindor common room. Or at least, she tried to. She got very tired very fast, and was soon out of breath. She stopped for a moment, and then began running again. She grew dizzy, and fell.

Bump, bump, bump. Lily fell down the staircase.

"Whoa! Are you ok?"

Lilt had a sharp intake of breath as the rolled into someone. She looked up. It was a Ravenclaw seventh year. He helped her up.

"That was a nasty fall," he said.

"Yeah," Lily said, holding her head. She had a massive headache, and she hurt all over. Why had she fallen like that?"

"It's Lily, right?" he said. "You're head girl?"

"Yeah," she said again. "But I don't know your name."

"Greg," he said. "Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand.

Lily shook it. He had a firm grip. She smiled. But she clutched her head again.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No," Lily said. "I have a massive headache, and my stomach is killing me. I can't imagine why, though."

"Would you like me to walk you to the hospital wing?" Greg asked.

"No, thank-you. I'll just go to the bathroom."

"Here, I'll carry your books," he said.

"Oh, thanks. Thank God, Winter break is nearly here," she said.

"Yeah," said Greg as he walked with her. "No homework for a few weeks."

Lily smiled. They walked and talked together for a while until they reached the bathroom. Greg handed Lily her things.

"Thanks," she said, and smiled.

"Your welcome," Greg replied. "Um, I don't know if you have plans, but there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, I was wondering if you'd like to go?"

Lily started at him. Was she being asked out? She hadn't been asked out in a such a long time. James never asked her out, he just assumed she'd be with him everywhere. She smiled.

"No," she said.

Greg frowned.

"I mean yes!" Lily blushed. "I meant no as in, no, I'm not doing anything. Yes, I would love to go with you."

"Oh." Greg grinned. "Brilliant. I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Yeah," said Lily. As Greg walked away, her head started to throb again. Lily went into the lavatory with her hand on her head. Everything was getting blurry; she was dizzy…

All of a sudden, Lily ran into one of the stalls. She leaned over the toilet and gagged— She felt like she was going to get sick, but nothing was coming up. Of course not— She hadn't been eating anything.

Lily walked over to the sink and turned on the tap. She threw some water up on her face. Lily caught a glimpse of herself.

_My God. Who is that ill-looking girl? _she thought to herself. For the first time, she saw what everyone else was seeing. Lily was thin, frail-looking, pale… There were bags under her eyes. Her former pear-shaped body was now horribly skinny. Not the _good _kind of skinny, either.

She lifted up her shirt a little bit. She could see her ribs! Lily looked like she came out of a picture of a prisoner of the Holocaust. Why hadn't anyone told her she looked—? Wait. They had. Molly and James were trying to help her, not insult her. James's voice rung in her ears:

_Lily, just think about what I said, OK?_ _For me. Do it for me…_

And Molly:

_You're going to get sick! Are you worried about your weight? I hope not, because you're skinnier than me!_

Lily walked out of the bathroom. She had to get better— And the only way to do that was to get help. She had to find Molly and James. She had to get better for them—

Lily blacked out and tumbled, once again, down the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0

Lily blinked. She had just woken up. She sat up and looked around. She was in the Hospital Wing. Who had brought her here?

"Ah, Miss Evans. You're awake."

Lily turned to see Madame Pomfrey. "What happened?" Lily asked.

"You fainted and fell down the stairs."

"For the second time today," Lily said to herself.

"You mean this happened twice?" Madame Pomfrey asked. "Whatever have you been up to?"

"Um, who found me?" asked Lily, ignoring Madame Pomfrey's question.

"James Potter. He said he was going to the Gryffindor Tower and he saw you faint. He ran to you in time to catch you."

"James?" said Lily. "Where is he? I need to talk to him."

"I'm afraid he's not here anymore," Madame Pomfrey said. "He left just a little while ago."

Just then Sirius walked in. Madame Pomfrey tutted. Half the people she treated had been hexed by him.

"Hey, Lil, what's up," said Sirius. He sat down on a seat and began to look thoroughly bored. Lily waited for a moment.

"Sirius?" she asked.

"Yup?" he said.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know. Why are you here?"

"I fainted."

"Ah."

There was a pause.

"Sirius?" Lily said again.

"Yup?"

"Since you don't appear to be busy, could you do something for me?"

"Who said I wasn't busy?" asked Sirius with a frown upon his face.

Lily stared at him. "You walked in here and sat down on a chair for no reason."

"I was bored," said Sirius.

"Look, could you get James for me?"

Sirius sighed over dramatically. "Fine," he said. "I'll just be everyone's servant, as usual." Nevertheless, he got up and walked out of the ward, whistling.

"That was odd," Lily said. Then again, odd was Sirius. Lily sighed and sat back on her pillow.

Lily waited about fifteen minutes. She groaned. James would probably not come… He was probably writing in his man-diary— (Lily sniggered at this thought)— about how stupid Lily was. She frowned.

"Poor me," she said.

"Self pity never got anyone anywhere."

Lily sat up and looked at the doorway. It was James.

"You came."

"Yup."

There was a pause. "I need to tell you something," Lily said.

"Ok," James replied. He went over to Lily's bed and sat down.

"I'm sick, James."

He looked up at her.

Lily took a deep breath. "I have a problem. I have an eating disorder."

James started at Lily. She had finally admitted it. James leaned forward and hugged her. "It'll be ok," he said.

Lily hoped so.

0o0o0o0o0

Lily got out of the Hospital Wing a few days later. She had told Madame Pomfrey, against her better judgment, about her issue. She went nuts. She started going on about the health of her students and how they were getting away with things like this all the time. But Lily had told her that she promised to eat, and the reason she was admitting her issue was because she needed help. So, Lily was let go.

Lily was miserable without Molly. But what was worrying her most was the fact the Molly looked bad. Very bad. And whatever Molly had been going through, Lily hadn't been there to comfort her. But she should have been.

Lily was walking down the corridor. She looked out one of the windows. It was snowing lightly outside. The ball was in less then two or three weeks. Who would she go with? Would she and Molly be friends again by then?

"Oof!" Lily said as bumped into somebody. It was Greg. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Lily said.

Greg was walking with another Ravenclaw boy. His name was Tyler, if Lily remembered correctly. He was a seventh year, too. He had long hair, but shorter than Sirius's. It was black and shaggy. He was thin, but not malnourished. He was wearing a black wristband on each of his wrists, and he was in all black. Black pants, black T-shirt, and black Doc Martins combat boots. He was actually pretty good-looking, if you forget that you'd never met Sirius in your life.

"Hey, Lily!" Greg said. "Still running into people?" he asked jokingly.

"Yeah, that's me," Lily said.

"Oh," Greg said, "this is Tyler. He's in Ravenclaw, too. Tyler, this is Lily."

"Nice to meet you," Lily said.

"What's up?" Tyler said. He had a smooth voice— It reminded Lily of chocolate.

"Not much," Lily replied.

"So," Greg said. "Are we still going to Hogsmeade today? I heard you were in the Hospital Wing."

"Yeah, I was," Lily said. "Turns out I was more sick than I thought. But I'm ok, now. We're still going."

"Sounds like a plan!" he said. "Hey, do you want to meet me outside in a while?"

"We can't go until five," Lily said. It was only one o'clock.

"I know," Greg said, blushing slightly. "I was wondering if you'd want to go for a walk or something."

Tyler was laughing.

Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled. Tyler reminded her of Molly. She had to talk to Molly…

"Um, of course, Greg," Lily said. "Maybe in half an hour? I have something I need to do."

"Great," said Greg. "I'll meet you by the Beech tree."

As Lily walked away, she could hear Tyler saying, "smooth, mate. You're such a loser." But he didn't sound like he was trying to be mean.

Lily ran up the stairs and approached the portrait hole. She walked in to find Remus sitting on the sofa by the fire, reading a book. She plunked herself down next to him. "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Remus, not looking up from his book.

"So, have you seen Molly?" asked Lily, looking around as though Molly would pop out from under a sofa or something.

"No," said Remus.

"Is there something wrong with her?" asked Lily.

"Other than the fact that she thinks the whole world is out to get her, she lost her best friend, and she's still getting over getting in trouble with McGonagall?" asked Remus. "No, She's absolutely wonderful."

"Wow," said Lily. "You have really cleared things up for me," Lily said in mock awe. "Wherever would I be without you?"

Remus looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at her.

"So are you going to tell me?" asked Lily. "Come on, I'm her best friend."

"Are you?" asked Remus.

Lily sighed. "Ok. Let me reword that. She's my best friend. I should be there for her and not be a loser. Please tell me, Remus."

He sighed. "Why do I always get stuck in the middle of all these things?" he asked. "Look. Molly told Sirius."

Lily froze. He didn't need to say any more. She knew what he was talking about. "She did? Oh my gosh! What did he say? Why wasn't I there for her?"

Remus looked down. "Well, Molly didn't get the response that she wanted."

Lily bit her lip. "I'm such a loser friend! I'm a loser! A jerk! A moron! A—"

"Hey, Lily! Slow down!" Remus said. "You're not that bad. You and Molly just got in a row. Everybody does."

"James and Sirius haven't," Lily mumbled.

"What are you on about? They bicker all the time. They just don't publicize it," he said. "And they don't not talk to each other."

"Thanks, Remus," Lily said. "You rock." She gave him a hug. "I have a best friend to get back."

hey, everyone. thatnk you so much for REVIEWING like i know you do. luv ya all


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Molly was sitting in the common room. She was miserably flipping through TEEN-witch Weekly, being miserable, and thinking about how miserable her life had gotten. She was doing this miserably.

Molly wondered what Lily was in such a hurry for. She saw her run out the portrait hole, just as she had come down the stairs.

She sighed as she watched Sirius walk in the common room with James, laughing about some joke that had probably been saying in the corridor. Peter soon followed. The three of them sat down on the sofa next to Remus, who had been reading for hours. Sirius glanced at Molly, who blushed and went back to her magazine.

Suddenly Lily came in the common room again.

"Molly!" she shouted.

Molly looked up, confused.

"Yes?" she asked, slightly shocked.

Lily ran over to Molly and threw her arms around her. "I was just in here! How did I miss you? Oh, Molly, I'm sorry I was such a pain," Lily began. "You were right, James was right, and I was wrong! I'm so stupid!"

"Hey, whoa!" Molly said, patting her friend on the back. "You're not stupid! Why the sudden change of mind?"

"Later!" Lily cried. "I'm still apologizing! I'm SO sorry that I wasn't there for you when you and— when that thing happened—"

Sirius glanced up at them. He had a fleeting feeling they were talking about him.

"—I really should have been there for you—"

"Who told you about… that?" asked Molly curiously, casting a furtive glance at Sirius.

"Remus did," Lily whispered. "Look, can you ever forgive me?"

Molly smiled at her best friend. "Yes. Definitely. I definitely forgive you— on one condition."

"Yes?"

"You're eating more, right?" she said quietly.

"Yes. I've seen the error of my ways," Lily laughed.

"Great," Molly said.

0o0o0

Lily explained about Greg and ran outside. True to his word, he was standing at the Beech tree.

"Hey!" he said happily, as Lily approached him. She was freezing. Why did he have to go on a walk in the middle of winter?

"Hiya, toots," she said, quoting something John Lennon had written on a postcard to Ringo. "Lovely warm weather."

Greg laughed. "Yeah," he said. "So. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Home to my mummy and my teddies and my nice warm bed," she replied, smiling.

Greg smiled. "I meant tonight. I was thinking about Madame Puddifoot's—"

Lily snorted.

"No?" he said. "Um, ok—"

"No! That's fine!" Lily said. "It's just— I'm sorry. James used to make fun of that place. He has no sense."

"No, it's fine," Greg said. "I just assumed you'd like it there. Most girls do. I myself don't find it overly appealing."

"Oh. So how about the Three Broomsticks?" Lily suggested.

"Um, ok," Greg said. It was hard to tell if he was frowning or not behind his scarf.

"So," Lily said. "Do you think my friend Molly can hang out with us for a little while?" she asked. "I don't want her to be alone," Lily added.

"Molly?" asked Greg, as they headed for the castle. "I she the one who dresses… eccentric?"

Lily laughed. "Yeah, that's her. Is that ok?"

Greg grinned. "Is she single? You know, I think that Tyler fancies her. He's always looking at her."

"Really?" asked Lily. "Yes, she is. Bring Tyler and I'll bring Molly. I think they'd get along great!"

"Sounds like a plan," Greg replied.

0o0o0

Lily ran into the castle at top speed. Or, at least as fast as she could with snow boots on. Her plan was coming back together. If she could get Molly to take her mind off of Sirius for a while and concentrate on other guys, maybe Sirius would realize what a git he was.

"Molly!" Lily said as she ran into the common room.

"Yes?" asked Molly, looking up.

"I've got a date!" Lily said rather loudly. A few people looked at her. "What?" she asked the common room. "Anyway. I've got a date for the Hogsmeade trip!"

"Well done," Molly said. "You might want to get down to him, then. You're going to be late."

"But you don't understand! You've got a date, too."

"Do I, now?" asked Molly.

Lily grinned and nodded.

"What have you gone and done, Lil?" asked Molly.

"Come on! He's great. His name is Tyler."

"And you've met him, then?" Molly said, raising an eyebrow.

"Once," Lily said. "But I really think you'll like him. Please?" asked Lily.

"Oh, alright," said Molly. "But if I don't like him, I'm never going out with him."

"Fine," Lily said. "Let's go."

0o0o0

Lily and Molly met Greg and Tyler in the Great Hall. Both Molly and Tyler looked slightly disgruntled, but both were polite to each other.

Molly looked Tyler up and down.

_He's not bad looking, _though Molly. _He's actually quite _good _looking. And I like how he dresses. _

"Ready?" asked Greg.

The other three nodded.

Greg and Lily walked together in front, leaving Tyler and Molly together.

"So," Molly said. "I'm Molly."

"I'm cold," Tyler said.

Molly grinned. "Alas, have I finally met someone with a great appreciation for cheesy jokes? A kindred spirit!"

Now it was Tyler's turn to laugh. "Hey! I like my cheesy jokes, thank you very much."

"You're very welcome," said Molly in a corny manner.

Tyler smiled a warm smile. Molly liked it. He pushed his black hair behind his ear. He really _was_ quite handsome. Especially in his black clothing. He was wearing a long black coat over his black T and black jeans.

She looked down at herself. Today she had chosen to dress like a hippie. She had a long skirt on, a gypsy blouse, hoop earrings, a peace medallion, and a bandana.

Molly and Tyler hung out all afternoon. They walked around Hogsmeade and went to the Three Broomsticks. Lily and Greg weren't there, yet.

Tyler and Molly had proven to be a good match. Molly was falling for him. She laughed at everything he said and found herself thinking that maybe Sirius wasn't the only boy worth dating. Sure, she was still in love with him, but maybe she would find someone else to love, or at least date.

"Let me but you a Butterbeer," Tyler said.

"Ok," Molly smiled.

She looked around the pub. Her eyes rested on a table that seated James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and a girl Molly recognized a Hufflepuff named Susan. She seemed to be sitting with James. _Poor Lily, _thought Molly.

Sirius looked up at Molly. He waved halfheartedly and went back to his conversation. James looked up to see who Sirius had waved at. When he saw Molly, he grinned and walked over. The other four soon followed.

"Hey, Moll," said James as he sat down next to her. The other three boys took the remaining seats, which 'forced' Susan to sit on James's lap.

"What's up, Jamie," Molly said, eyeing Susan.

"Jamie?" asked Susan. "How come _she_ gets to call you Jamie and I don't? You said you didn't like that name."

"Um…" James said. "Well, the only people who really call me that are Lily and Molly."

"Why?" she pouted.

"Because they've been my friends for a long time."

"I'm your friend," she said.

"Of course you are, Suzy, but I haven't known you as long." James looked annoyed.

"When can I call you—"

"When you've known him for seven years," cut in Remus, his head in his hand. "Are you here alone?" he asked. "Where's Lily?"

"She's on a date," Molly said, watching James for a reaction.

"With who?" James blurted out.

"Why do you care?" asked Molly and Susan at the same time.

"I—I don't," he said, blushing. "I was just wondering."

"Greg something-or-another," said Molly. "He's a Ravenclaw."

"I never liked him," muttered James.

"So who're you here with?" asked Remus.

"Tyler."

"Who?" asked Sirius.

Molly raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get your hopes up," he said.

Molly blushed. But she quickly recovered, sticking out her tongue. He stuck out his tongue in return. Molly's stomach flopped. "I'm here with Tyler," she said. "He's really great. I like him."

"You like who?"

Molly turned around. There was Tyler behind them, carrying two Butterbeers.

Molly smiled. "This is Tyler, lads," she said. Tyler pulled up a chair from one of the neighboring tables. Sirius put his arm around the back of Molly's chair.

"Well, Tyler! I can't say I've heard much about you," said Sirius.

Tyler looked confused. "This is your… boyfriend?"

"No!" Molly said, pushing Sirius's arm off of her chair. "These are my _friends _since first year. Except for her," said Molly, pointing to Susan.

She frowned.

"You can leave now," she said. "Bye bye."

One by one, the five stood up. Before Remus left, Molly grabbed his arm. "How's Susan?" she asked him in a whisper.

"I miss Lily already," he said.

Molly frowned and sat back down. "Sorry about that. They thought I was here by myself." She grinned as he passed her Butterbeer. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," said Tyler. He smiled his million-galleon smile. "So," he said.

"So," Molly agreed.

He smiled again, but it quickly melted into a frown.

"What's wrong?" asked Molly.

"Do you fancy one of them?" he asked.

Molly bit her lip. "Look, Tyler. I need to tell you this: Those guys are my best friends, other than Lily. Sirius especially. But— OK, how do I say this?" She paused. "Well, I'm very close to Sirius. He was my first friend here. And as I got older, I sort of…You know."

He nodded.

"Well, I told him. Big mistake. Sirius doesn't fancy me at all, Tyler, so don't worry about that. As for the rest of them, they're just the lads, right?" She looked at him, hoping he'd understand. "And I really didn't feel like coming today. I'm still getting over being rejected. But I'm glad I came, really. I really like you."

Tyler's face brightened a bit. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Molly, smiling.

"Hey, there they are!"

Molly turned in her seat to find Greg and Lily coming there way. Lily was laughing at a joke, and Molly was surprised to notice that they were holding hands.

"Hey, lads," Molly said. "Having a jolly old time?"

Lily grinned. "Why yes, my good chap, and I think it's time for a spot of tea." Greg and Lily sat down with them.

"So," said Greg. "What have you two been up to?"

"You first," said Tyler, taking a swig of Butterbeer.

"Well," Greg began, "we walked around for a bit, I got Lily some sweets—" Lily grinned like a child— "We went to Zonko's, and then we saw the shrieking shack. It's spooky, that hut is."

"I bet you were terrified," said Molly. "Did Lily have to comfort you?"

Tyler snorted as he was taking a drink, spraying Butterbeer everywhere. Molly laughed as Tyler wiped his mouth and cracked up.

"Molly!" said Lily. "That wasn't funny!"

"Not at all," said Molly, gesturing to Tyler.

"You mean to say that you're not afraid of the Shrieking Shack?" asked Greg.

"Of course not," she replied.

"You know," said Greg, "I heard that werewolves hang out there on the full moon."

"Ooh," said Molly lamely. "Was that supposed to scare me?"

"I hate werewolves," he said.

"Why? Have you ever met one?" asked Molly sharply.

"No."

"Then how do you know if they're mean or not?"

"Have you ever met one?" asked Greg.

"Not that I know of. But they wouldn't be publicizing it, though, would they?" Molly grinned. "For all you know, I could be one."

"Molly, stop being a dork," whined Lily.

"Fine. So… You guys walked around, bought stuff, looked at the shack… Sounds like fun."

Lily and Greg looked at each other happily, then at Tyler and Molly.

"There's something we want to tell you," said Lily.

"Lily decided that she would be my girlfriend," Greg grinned.

Molly smiled at the happiness on Lily's face. She deserved to be spoiled like this.

"Oh yeah?" she said. "Well, I'm carrying Tyler's baby."

Once again, Tyler snorted. Greg looked horrified. Lily laughed.

"It was a joke!" said Molly in disbelief to Greg. "Joke! You know, ha ha! Anyway, congrats, Lily."

"Thanks, I think," Lily said. An hour later, all four students left The Three Broomsticks and headed toward the castle. When they reached the doors, Tyler pulled Molly aside.

"Um, I know we just met and everything, but, um…" he stuttered, "But would you consider… I mean, do you… will you go out with me?"

"Again? Sure!" Molly said.

"Yeah—No, I mean… will you go steady with me?"

"Oh." Molly caught her breath. He was already asking this? "Um," she said. Think. _I can't pout about Sirius forever, _Molly thought. She looked him in the eye. "Yes," she said. "Yes, I will."

Tyler's face brightened. "Really? Great!" he said. "So… I'll see you around, then?"

"Definitely," Molly said.

0o0o0

"What was Tyler talking to you about?" asked Lily as they headed up to Gryffindor Tower together.

"Nothing," Molly said and suppressed a smile.

"Come on, Moll. Tell me!"

"No," Molly said. She didn't want to take from Lily's day. There was only room for one big event a day, and today was Lily's day.

All the way down the corridor and up to Gryffindor Tower Lily bothered Molly.

"Fine!" Molly. "He asked me!"

Lily's eyes widened. She knew what she meant. "Oh my god!" she said happily. "That's so cool! We both got boyfriends on the same day!" she squealed.

"Yeah," said Molly. "We should announce it to the world!"

"Ok!" Lily said, and she ran ahead until she reached the portrait hole. "Watermelon," she said, and ran inside.

Molly followed her.

"Everyone!" Lily said.

"Lily!" Molly said and ran to cover her mouth.

"Molly has a boy—"

Molly clasped her hand over Lily's mouth.

Meanwhile, the common room stared at them.

"Hi," Molly said.

James walked over. Molly let go of Lily hesitantly.

"So you're going out with Tyler?" he asked Molly.

"Yeah," she said. "Is that ok? Do I have your blessing?" she asked him, grinning.

"No," said James.

"No?" Lily and Molly said in unison.

"Is there someone you'd prefer I'd date?" asked Molly.

"Yeah," James said.

Molly stared at him. "Well, who do you know that I'd be good enough for?" She shot Sirius a glance.

"I just don't think you should date someone that's not good for _you_," James said.

"And how's Suzy?"

"Who's Suzy?" asked Lily.

"No one," they said together.

"What do you mean, no one?" they replied in unison again.

"Hey!" Lily said. "Fill me in!"

"It's no one," Molly said

"Yeah," James said. "Don't worry about it."

Molly looked at James. Then at Lily. "Actually, Lily. She is someone. Someone you should know about. I mean, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't know about her, do you, James?" she looked at James expectantly.

James glared at Molly. "Susan," James said to Lily, "is a Ravenclaw seventh year, whom I happen to… be dating." He said the last part very quietly.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Dating!" Molly said. "He's dating her."

"O-oh," Lily stuttered. "W-wow. That's great, James really great."

Sirius walked over. "Oho, I sense trouble adrift. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing's up," Molly said. "You know what, James?" she asked. "We should triple date! Me and Tyler, you and Suzy, and—" she paused. "Lily and Greg. They're going steady. Isn't that great? And Tyler asked me out today, too. We'd have fun!"

James stared.

Sirius sensed danger. "Uh— um, I don't think that would be very good," he said, pulling James away. "Susan's not good with crowds. She tends to frighten people." He started to pull James away from the scene.

"Oh, come on, Sirius. You could come, too," Molly said. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Not as of now," he said, eyeing her.

"You don't?" Molly asked pleasantly.

"No. However, why would I want to spend the day with your little friend Tyler? That guy is not my type. "

"Jealous?"

"Of what?"

Molly fumed. "Arse."

"Pardon?"

"Arse!"

"Oh really? I won't say what _I'm_ thinking," he sneered.

Lily looked at James frantically. What was happening? This never happened before!

"Oh? Go on! Say it! I'm not afraid of you're words, Black."

He chuckled. "But you'll hex Malfoy?"

"That's different," Molly

"How?"

"I don't know," said Molly.

Lily glanced at James again. Was this argument going anywhere?

"You are an arse," Molly said again.

"Well, you're a…" Sirius said. He couldn't think of anything to say to her. He didn't have any reason to insult her, and didn't really want to. "You know what?" Sirius said, suddenly remembering a day this year when life had been easier. Molly had always told him that there was one thing she really hated. "You're _normal_."

She stared at him.

"Yep. Normal," he said. "Or better yet, you're _different_. But the only reason that you're different is so you can be the same. If you were the same as everyone else, you wouldn't get attention. You'd be lonely, unknown, little average Jo. The reason why you dress and act different is so you'll get attention and people will know who you are. I bet you'd kill to dress in pink and yellow and all those other colors, but you're trapped."

Molly looked Sirius in the eye. They both knew this was a bunch of crap, but nevertheless, Molly dived for him.

She did a sort of 'Superman' move; her arms out in front of her, and she landed on top of him. Sirius was shortly shocked, but he pulled himself together quickly and wrestled Molly to the ground. Molly rolled him over and started hitting him. She had a good arm, too, and Sirius was forced to remember this as she punched him repeatedly in the shoulder.

_Must gain control, _thought Sirius, trying to remember her weaknesses. Think: what are Molly's weaknesses? — ice cream, chocolate, cake, cookies; any kind of dessert; she's ticklish… That was it. She was ticklish.

He rolled her over again and looked her in the eye. He grinned evilly.

Molly's eyes widened.

Then, Sirius started tickling her like mad in the stomach.

"No!" she screamed, and tried to wriggle free, but to no avail. He had a good grip on her. She screamed, laughed, and squirmed, but she couldn't free herself.

"What does this mean?" asked James to Lily. He was very confused. "I mean, they started telling each other off, and now they're _tickling _each other."

Lily stared at the two on the ground. "You know what? I don't reckon this means _anything._ They'll hate each other again tomorrow." With that, she turned around and walked upstairs.

Ooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo

I've gotten sooo so many new reviews, and I wanna say thank you to ALL of you. I always feel really happy when I get my reviews. So, everyone says 'poor lily' and 'poor molly.' I think they're happier, now, right? And, yes, I know I write long chapters, but I like them long. So, thank you soo much to my reviewers: lovepixie moony066 Jousting Elf with a Sabre Starry Sky 44 slytherinchick09 echowaters prinnievinnie mmyur, and M'rika

Phew! I think that's everyone…i hope...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Molly trudged down the stairs into the common room. She yawned and stretched her arms. It was very, very early— nine o'clock. She normally didn't wake up for another two hours on the weekend. She walked over and plopped onto the sofa. Molly sighed.

"Hey there," a voice said. It was Sirius. He plopped down next to her on the sofa. "A bit early for you, isn't it?" he asked.

She laughed. "Yeah."

"Morning," said Remus from the stairway. He walked over and plopped on the other side of Molly. "How goes it?"

"It's goes tired," Molly said.

"It goes tired?" Lily said as she appeared from behind the sofa. "Is that a grammatically-correct sentence?" She sat next to Remus and put her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, you guys are snuggling without me?" James said suddenly, sitting next to Lily.

Molly looked around at the five of them and smiled. She loved these guys.

"What're you guys doing?" asked Patrice, walking in front of the fireplace.

"Hey," Sirius said. "You're blocking my view!"

"We're snuggling," Molly said. "Would you care to join?"

Patrice crinkled her nose. "As much as I'd, um, love to, I can't. I have to meet someone. But thanks for the offer."

"Meet someone!" Molly said. "I forgot! I have to meet Tyler!" She stood up and ran in circles. "I need to get dressed! He'll think I ditched him!" She ran upstairs into her dorm.

Sirius marched up after her. He walked into her room casually. "Where are you meeting him?" he asked as he sat on her bed.

"In the owlery," she said.

Sirius frowned. "But that's where _we_ always meet. We meet there because it's always so empty."

"That's where we always _met,_" Molly corrected him. "Really, when was the last time we met there? Sixth year?" She began to run around looking for an outfit. "Hey!" she suddenly said. "You're not supposed to be in the girls' dorms!"

"Has that ever stopped me before?" he asked, throwing her a pair of socks.

"Thanks," she said and put them on. She pulled up a skirt over her pajama pants and pulled them pulled them down under her skirt. She was skilled at changing with out showing skin. "What shirt should I wear?" she asked, showing Sirius two. "The long sleeve or the short sleeve?"

"The short sleeve," he said.

"But it's freezing out!"

"Then why did you ask for my opinion?"

"Fine." She sat down on Lily's bed and pulled the curtains around her so she could put it on.

The reason Sirius had picked the short sleeve one was because the long sleeved one was tighter. He didn't want Tyler to get any ideas.

Molly popped out from behind the curtains. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful," Sirius said.

"You didn't even look at me!" Molly said.

"I don't need to. I already know."

Molly blushed. "Ok, I, um, I should be going, now. I didn't even eat anything— oh well. I don't want to keep him waiting," she said quickly. "Bye," she added, running out the door.

Sirius followed her and watched her leave. Then he sprinted after her.

"Oi!" James said from the sofa. "Where're you off to?"

"Molly," he said. "Come on."

James didn't ask why or how, but he followed.

"I have to get there before her," Sirius said. "But we have to go to the Great Hall, first."

"Always thinking with your stomach."

"It's not for me, man!" They sprinted into the Great Hall and Sirius picked up two pieces of toast. Then they left.

"Where is she meeting him at?" asked James.

"The Owlery," Sirius said.

"Ooh," said James. "Harsh. So, you really don't fancy her, after all," he said sarcastically as they took a shortcut behind a picture of a sleeping fat man in green.

"Hell with this," Sirius said, and he transformed into a dog. "Sir— I mean, um, S-Snuffles! Bad dog! Get back here! Dogs aren't allowed into the school!" James sighed and turned into a stag. He ran—or, galloped—after him. They finally reached the owlery and turned back into themselves before they entered it. Sure enough, Tyler was there, waiting, and looking out the window.

Molly wasn't here yet.

"It's a miracle," Sirius said.

Tyler turned around. "Oh. Hi," he said.

"Tyler!" Sirius said with an obvious false air of happiness about him. "How are you?"

"Um, fine," Tyler said. "What are you doing here?"

"Posting a letter," James answered matter-of-factly.

"Where is it?" Tyler asked.

"We forgot it," Sirius said, as if it were completely obvious. "What are _you _doing here? Actually, that was a stupid question. What else would you be doing her besides posting a letter?"

"Actually, I'm meeting—"

"Hi, Tyler! Oh— Sirius. James. What are you doing here?"

"Posting a letter," they said in unison.

"But they forgot to bring it," Tyler said.

"Ah," Molly said. "I see."

"I brought you some toast," Sirius said helpfully.

"Oh, thank you," she said taking it. "It, um, smells like dog slobber."

"Um, sorry. I'll get you more," he said, taking it back.

James caught Sirius's eye and grinned.

"So," Molly said, putting her hand on Sirius and James's shoulders, and steering them toward the door. "Nice of you fellas to drop by. We appreciate it. Bye," she said, and pushed them out the door.

Sirius and James walked down the stairs from the tower.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" asked James.

"Give me a piece of parchment," Sirius said. "And a quill. And ink."

James stuck his hands in is pocket and pulled out a crinkled piece of parchment. He then pulled out a half-full bottle of ink, and a bent quill.

"What else you got in there?" asked Sirius, bemused. "Actually, never mind." He dipped the quill in the bottle of ink and hastily scribbled a note:

_Dear Remus-_

_I really love pumpkin pie. I like it a whole lot. I almost like it as much as I like that American actress— you know, the muggle one. The one that has the brown hair? And she sings and stuff? She was in that movie "What's Up, Doc?" I just thought I'd let you know._

_Sirius_

"Done," Sirius said, and folded it up. He then walked back up the stairs into the Owlery.

"Hey, guys," he said, but his voice cracked slightly and he stopped.

Molly jumped away from Tyler. It look as though they were about to kiss.

Molly blushed. "Um, Sirius, I—"

"You what? You don't need to tell me anything. I— Well, I found my letter. That's all." He held it up. "I'll just go and post it, then." He tied the letter to a Tawny Owl's leg and put him out the window.

He looked at Tyler, who pointedly looked away.

"You know," Sirius said. "I was going to apologize for being a jerk, but I'm not really sure I want to," he said. "Good luck, guys," he said, and walked down stairs.

James was there waiting for him. "Well?"

Sirius looked at him. "I'm madly in love with my best girl mate, and she's over me. She's moved on to someone else."

James looked to the floor. "Hard, isn't it," he stated.

The two walked down the corridor, side by side, and each mending broken heart. But what better way than to fix it than by being with your best friend?

0o0o0

Meanwhile, Remus Lupin was sitting at the Gryffindor table, reading the paper, when a Tawny Owl Landed in front of him. Remus looked at him and pulled the letter off. He read it. He laughed.

"What a dork," he said.

0o0o0

James walked down the corridor, hands in pockets, to the common room. He needed to talk to Lily. Sirius had gone to the library. It's a strange thing about Sirius, actually. He hated school (even though he was one of the top students), he hated learning, he never studied, he made fun of teachers, ("if any of us ever became a teacher, I think I'd laugh my arse off," he had said once) and yet, despite all this, he could spend hours in a library, reading.

Anyway, James needed help. So, he was prepared to seek advice from the long-time advice giver of the Marauders, Lily.

"Cherry Mistress," he said to the Fat Lady.

"In you go," she said, and James went inside.

"Lily?" he yelled.

Everyone looked at him. Moments later, Lily came walking down the stairs from the girls' dorms.

"I answer the call of the wild," she said lamely. "What is it, James?"

"I need help," he said.

Lily grinned at him. "I'm very proud of you, James Potter. The first step to getting help is admitting you have a problem."

James rolled his eyes. "Ha ha," he said. "Come here." He led her away from the center of the room to a corner. "It's Sirius," he said.

"Ah, the most infamous of them all," she said. "What's troubling him?"

"Well," James said. He paused. "Look, he'll murder me, best friend or not, if he knew I was telling you this," he warned.

"I'm prepared to take that risk," Lily said seriously.

James started at her. "Thank you for considering my health in this matter."

Lily grinned.

James's heart melted. "Okay, here it is, right out in the open, I'm going to tell you, right here; right now—"

"James," Lily said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry— I'm just not used to telling secrets, you know? Ok. Sirius is in love."

Lily smiled. "Aww! How sweet! He's never been in love before, has he?"

"No," James said. "But the problem is this: who."

"Who," Lily said, repeating him.

James thought this was a question. "Molly."

"Molly who?"

"Molly St. Clair!"

"What about her?" asked Lily, confused.

"That's who he loves! Molly!"

Lily's face brightened. Her eyes widened. "Yes!" she threw up her arms. "My plan has worked! Finally!" And she leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips.

James was shocked. Lily pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "This is wonderful!" she squealed. "I've done it!"

"Um, great," James said, dazed.

Lily kissed him again. "Oh, sorry," she said, when she pulled away again. "I probably shouldn't do that. Don't tell Suzy."

"Susan," James corrected.

"Why do you get to call her 'Suzy?'?"

"Because she's my girlfriend," James stated.

Lily frowned. "I don't like her for that," she said.

"For what? That she's my girlfriend?"

Lily nodded. "I mean, I've never met her face to face, but I'm sure that even if she wasn't your girlfriend, I still wouldn't like her." She kissed James again, softer this time. Then she asked him softly, "why are you dating her?"

"To get my mind off of you," James said honestly.

"Is it working?"

"Obviously not well enough."

Lily smiled. "Do you want me to go away?" she asked.

"No." James looked down. "Is this one of those things that we're going to pretend never happened and move on with our lives?"

Lily bit her lip. "Well," she said, "is that what you want? Have you moved on from me?"

James looked her in the eye. "No," he said.

"You like me too much," Lily said, and smiled. "And I like you. A lot. That's my problem. I haven't moved on, either, James. I'm not sure I ever will."

James looked at her in the eye. Then he smiled and kissed her. He pulled away. "This rocks," he said, grinning.

Lily grinned in return.

"Um, question," James said. "You broke up with me for a reason, remember?"

"Yes," Lily said. "I most definitely remember."

"Is that still going to be an issue?"

"Well," Lily said, "all I need is for you to give me a little bit more alone time with you. Is that ok?"

He grinned. "Absolutely. Now. Question two. What about Greg?"

Lily's stomach tied itself in a not. Her heart sank. _Greg._ She had completely forgotten about Greg. How could it be that they had such a great time yesterday, and now she was forgetting about him, kissing other boys?

"Lily?" asked James. "Lily, I don't like the look on your face."

"Greg," she said. "I forgot."

"Are you going to dump him?" asked James.

Lily looked at James in shock. "We've been going out for a day or two! How could I dump him? It'd break his heart!" She bit her lip. "Yes. There's only one thing I can do. I can't go out with you again until after the ball."

"What!"

"You can't expect me to just leave him the day after he asked me out! No. After the ball, I'll tell him. But not now."

James sighed. "This does not rock," he said. "I've changed my mind. So. What about Molly?"

"What about her?"

"Well, are you going to tell her about him?"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "I'm not going to do anything. I've done what I needed to do. I got Molly's mind off of Sirius, and made Sirius realize that he was a prat."

"Oh, give him a break. He's not that bad."

Lily tutted. "Yeah. He's a real gentleman."

James rolled his eyes. "The reason that he didn't say yes to her was because he was afraid of ruining their friendship. But, in my opinion, he did that by _not _going out with her. But anyway."

"You mean he's always liked her?" gasped Lily.

"I think so. This year, anyway. He hated breaking her heart like that, Lily. Sirius isn't that bad." James leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "That was my last one. Promise," he said, and walked away.

0o0o0

Sirius walked into the common room at 11 pm. He had been wandering around the grounds (as a dog) and then had gone to the kitchens. He walked in to see Molly sitting on the sofa in front if the fire— crocheting. He did a double take.

"I didn't know you could crochet," he said, a slightly amused smile tugging on his lips.

Molly looked up at him. "Bit late, isn't it?" she asked. He sat down next to her. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, I guess," she said, and went back to her scarf. Then she looked up again. "You know what, Sirius? I can't decide. One of us is changing. Is it me or you?" She sighed. "I feel like we don't know each other anymore."

"Oh, I don't know about that," he said. "I have a good memory. I know loads about you."

"Oh? Tell me about myself."

Sirius smiled. "Where to begin? You used to live next to a moron that was a few years older that you," he said.

"I still do," she said, and rolled her eyes.

"You live across the street from a park. You're a muggle born. You hate any food that's green, except lettuce and peas. You love to eat."

"Hey!"

"Well, you do," said Sirius. "You love to read. Your hero is John Lennon. You love the Beatles. You like to wear clothes that make people look twice at you. You _actually like _History of Magic. You like fairytales. You're dating a kid I don't like—"

"Honestly. Sirius. I really don't see why. You haven't gotten to know him. He reminds me of you in some ways, except calmer."

"What do you mean, 'calmer?'"

"See? And I don't understand why you don't want me to date anyone. I mean, Sirius, you told me you didn't fancy me. Can we move on? Or is it for another reason?"

"Does he know that you hate perfume?" Sirius asked. "Or that your favorite colors are red and green?"

"Sirius, Tyler and I just met —"

"Does he know that you have no siblings, but you have about eighteen cousins on your dad's side and only three or four on your mom's, all of whom are muggles? And that your favorite one is a little girl that's six and obsessed with princesses? Or how about that you had a major crush on Remus when you were twelve? Or that your mom and dad had a fight when you were seven over spilt milk, and you thought they were going to split?"

Molly stared at Sirius in wonder and surprise. "How do you know all this?" she asked softly.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know I guess you told me over the years. I don't remember _when _and_ where _you told me them, but I know that you did. I remember all the little things."

"So I see," she said. "Wow. I, um—wow."

"But there's something you don't know about me. I need to tell you, or show you, whatever. Will you meet me in the Owlery tomorrow after dinner?"

Molly nodded. "Yeah. I will."

0o0o0

Molly yawned during class. They were learning about the Goblin Revolt of 1776. Normally she paid attention to History of Magic, but she couldn't stop thinking about what it was that Sirius was going to tell her. Before she knew it, the bell had rung.

"Oh, crap!" she said. "I barely took any notes!"

"Don't worry," Remus said. "You can copy mine."

"You're a lifesaver," Molly said. "Thanks."

Molly walked to Arithmancy. She met up with Patrice in the hallway. "Hey," Molly said. "What's up?"

"Not much," she said. "So. You're going out with Tyler, huh?"

"Yeah," said Molly.

"He's cute," Patrice. "Not exactly my type, but he's cute."

"Yeah, he is," Molly said, grinning. "Hey, did Frank ever ask you out?"

Patrice frowned. "No," she said ruefully. "But two other people did!"

"Really? Who?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"You'll kill me."

Molly frowned. "I _promise_ I won't hurt you."

"S- Snape."

Molly laughed. "Really? What did you say?"

"No, obviously. But I said yes to the other person."

Molly waited. "Are you going to tell me who?"

"Lucius."

"Who?"

"Malfoy!"

Molly froze. "_What?_" she said, exasperated. "I would prefer you went out with Snape! I mean, Malfoy? What were you thinking? He's so— Ug! He called me a- He called me a mud—"  
"I know," Patrice said. "I'm sorry."

Molly looked at Patrice. Something wasn't right. She grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the nearest empty classroom just as the bell rang.

"What are you doing?" asked Patrice. "We're late!"

"We're not leaving until you tell me the real reason, and it had better be good, why you're going with him. You're muggle born. Why would he treat you different from the rest of us? I'm not using that as an insult, Pat, but I need to know if there's something wrong."

Patrice sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes," Molly said.

Patrice bit her lip. "This is really embarrassing, Molly. But— ok. I was threatened. He came up to me and said, 'hey there, m- mud blood. You know, you're not so bad looking. Would you consider being my date to the ball?' I said no, of course, but he grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. And he threatened me. He said some pretty mean and horrible stuff, Moll. I don't even want to repeat it. He scared the crap out of me. I didn't want to get hurt. So I said yes."

Molly looked at Patrice. She pulled her into a hug. "Go to Arithmancy. Tell them you're late because you were trying to find me. I'll be back."

Before Patrice could protest, Molly was gone out the door.

0o0o0

Molly walked down the corridor, wishing there was a way that she could tell where it was that the person she was looking for was located. She turned a corner and bumped into Sirius.

"There you are," he said, stuffing a worn piece of parchment into his pocket.

"What's that?" Molly asked.

"Um, nothing," he said, checking that the Marauder's Map was out of sight. "So, why aren't you in class?"

"I'm looking for someone," she said. However, she knew that piece of parchment was not 'nothing.' Molly moved a little closer to him.

"Did it ever occur to you that this person might be in class?"

"Actually, it didn't. He's not really the class-attending type."

"_He?_" asked Sirius.

"Yup. He has History of Magic right after I do. He skips it and hangs outside the girls' bathroom," Molly said, and she began to walk towards it.

Sirius followed. "The _girls' _bathrooms?" he said amusedly. "Is this bloke straight?"

"Unfortunately," Molly said. "Ah, there he is."

Sirius looked up to see none other than Lucius Malfoy, sitting outside the bathrooms, no doubt hoping to catch a poor girl off guard. "Um, Molly," he said, "I don't know what it is you plan to do, but it can't be good."

"You're damn right about that." She marched forward to him, and without a word, punched him in the face.

He yelled. "What the Hell?" he said. "Not you again, you stupid mudblood," he spat. "What do you want?"

Molly brought her fist back to hit him again, but he caught it.

"You're a prat," Molly spat in his face. "A moron. A git. What did you do, or are planning to do, to Pat?"

He sneered and pinned Molly against the wall.

Sirius wanted desperately wanted to 'save' her, but he had known Molly long enough to know that she would kill he, Sirius, too, if he went near them. She had to do some things by herself.

"Ah yes. I remember now. Patrice. A mudblood, true, but she has potential to be a very good actress—"

"What do you want from her?" Molly said nastily.

"Well, if you must know, she's rather attractive, isn't she?" he sneered again, "you know, other than you're _despicable_ personality, you're not so bad yourself. A simple curse could put you under my control—"

Sirius headed for Malfoy, but Malfoy must have said a non-verbal curse, for Sirius was shot back in the air and landed on the ground, knocked out.

Molly was shaken.

Malfoy slid his hand down Molly's waist. It was cold— Nothing like Sirius… Or Tyler. Can't forget about him.

Rage filled up inside Molly. She angrily kneed him where the sun doesn't shine, just as Sirius regained consciousness.

Malfoy keeled over.

"I've never hated anybody before," Molly screamed, "but it's becoming increasingly difficult not to hate you!"

Just then, Professor McGonagall burst out of her classroom, shortly followed by her students. "What it heavens…?" She took a look at the rather odd scene— Malfoy lying on the ground in pain; Molly, tears glistening in her eyes; and Sirius, frozen in mid-run, looking very confused.

"Miss St. Clair!" she gasped. "You again! Why is it that you keep causing trouble with Mr. Malfoy? It's unlike you!"

Unfortunately for Sirius, Tyler was in Professor McGonagall's class at that time. He managed to squeeze his way through the crowd, and was able to pull Molly into a hug before Sirius could get to her.

Molly started to cry harder. She had really been shaken.

Meanwhile, Malfoy was pushing himself up off of the ground. "She punched me," he hissed.

"He harassed her," said Sirius quickly.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Is this true?" she asked Molly.

Molly nodded.

"But Miss St. Clair," she asked, "why were you not in class?"

She sniffed. "I was looking for him," she said. "He was harassing and threatening Patrice, too."

"I see." McGonagall looked very upset. "Malfoy, if you will go down to Professor Slughorn's office and give him this," McGonagall magicked a slip of paper out of thin air, and a quill. She hastily wrote a note on it. "He will give you proper punishment. And I shall know if you told him or not. I will speak with him later. I do believe you should be suspended from the Quidditch team, but it is not my place to say."

Malfoy glared at the lot of them and hobbled down the corridor.

"Miss St. Clair, will you be alright?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Molly whispered.

"I advise you to go back to class, Molly, if you're able for it. Mr. Black can escort you."

"Professor, I can take her," Tyler interjected.

"Black is quite capable of it," McGonagall said. "And he and Molly have been friends for some time. I am sure you can trust him with her. Anyway, you need to be in class. You're no perfect student, Tyler."

He reluctantly let go of Molly. He shot Sirius a glare, and walked back into the classroom.

"Molly?" asked Sirius. "Molly, are you ok?"

Molly was such a tough chick, sometimes people tended to forget that she was still a girl, and still had feelings.

When he got no reply, he reached for her hand, and they walked down the corridor together.

0o0o0

After dinner, and a long girl-talk with Lily previous to that, Molly walked to the Owlery. She was slightly excited. She hadn't met Sirius there since last year. Maybe this meant things were going back to normal with them.

She trudged up the spiraling staircase until she reached the top. However, when she got there, a giant, shaggy black dog was sitting there. The owls didn't look very amused about it, either.

Molly started to back away, for it was a very big dog. However, it barked and ran around in a circle, chasing its tail. Molly laughed and walked closer to it. But before she came within three feet of the dog, it morphed in to none other than Sirius Black.

Molly had never faced a situation anything similar to this before, and she wasn't exactly sure how to react. So she screamed.

"Shh!" Sirius said. "It's me! I'm an animagi!"

Molly gasped. "What? Are you registered?"

Sirius grinned. "What are you going to do, turn me in?"

Molly raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me you are an unregistered animagi?"

"Maybe."

Molly stared at him in disbelief and amusement. "You never stop surprising me," she said. "Never."

He grinned.

"So, this is what you wanted to show me. Well, it was worth the wait, I'll tell you that much." She sighed and sat in the ground cross-legged. Sirius followed suit.

Molly grinned. "This is like how it used to be," she said.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Sitting in the Owlery, talking—"

"Coming up with mischievous plans—"

"Gossiping—"

"When did we gossip?" asked Molly.

"All the time!" he said. "And we did homework."

"You actually did homework?" asked Molly, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius yawned. "I did homework when I though it was worthy. I didn't do any stupid written homework that was no benefit to my future." He paused. "That's really just a waste of time."

"I see your point. And with the amount of homework that you don't do, you still get better marks than I do."

"I'm a genius. What can I say?"

"A crazy genius."

"There is a very fine line between madness and brilliance," Sirius said, beaming. His grin quickly melted, however. "Molly?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" he questioned. "I mean, about earlier on."

Molly played with her shoelace. "No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know. I feel better, at least. I did some serious girl-talking with Lily. That helped. And Tyler was nice, too." Molly looked up at Sirius. He was avoiding her eyes.

"Why don't you like him?" she queried. "Actually, no. Let's talk about something else." She stopped, thinking for a subject. "Hey, turn into a dog again!"

Sirius did as he was told.

Molly cracked up.

He changed back.

"That was wicked. Do it again."

Sirius grinned. "You are so easily amused," he said.

Once Molly had recovered, she asked him, "why did you become an animagi?"

"Um," he said. It really wasn't his place to say. "Because James did."

"James is one, too?"

"No," Sirius said quickly.

"Does Lily know?"

"No. I don't know if she's worthy, yet. It depends if they get together again or not. I mean, they didn't go out very long, did they?"

"No, I suppose not."

"All of us— James, Remus, Peter, and I— have always been closer to you. You've been hanging with us since first year. Lily's only been with us since she started dating James."

Molly nodded. "Well, give it time. I think Lily and James are meant for each other."

"I don't know," said Sirius. "There's a good chance that they won't hook up again."

Meanwhile, in a closet somewhere, Lily and James were making out.

"James," Lily whispered.

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Stop. I can't cheat on Greg. Give it a few weeks," she said.

James pulled away from Lily, disappointed.

"You agreed, remember?" Lily said, running her hand through his hair and messing it up even more.

"Yeah, I know."

"And what about Blondie?"

"Susan."

"Whatever. You don't want to cheat on her, do you?"

"I'm dumping her."

Lily froze. "How long have you been dating?" she asked.

"A week or so. But don't worry. I guarantee if I dump her tomorrow or the next day, she'll have a new person to snog the day after."

Lily sighed. "Look, I have to go. Sorry, James. Really."

"I know," he said. "I'll see you later."

Lily opened the door of the broom closet, checked that no one was there, and left.

0o0o0

Winter holidays had finally begun. Every one was out on the grounds in the snow. Molly was walking around the lake, when a giant black dog bounded up at her. She laughed. "Hey!" she said.

Suddenly, a small crowd of people approached her. It consisted of James, Remus, Susan, and Lily.

Lily looked at Sirius, obviously not knowing it was Sirius. "Ooh! A dog! Oh, look at him, he's lovely!"

"Um, yeah," said Molly.

James and Remus were stifling laughter.

Susan looked at it oddly. "Is it safe?" she asked. "He's awfully big."

"Yes, he's safe," said Molly. "I think."

"You _think?_" Lily said. "Is this your dog?"

"Well, kind of. He's a stray. I found him. I think he lived in the forest," Molly said, creating her own story.

"What's his name?" inquired James, raising an eyebrow.

Remus sniggered.

"S-" she stopped. "Snuffles," she said. "His name is Snuffles."

Sirius— or, 'Snuffles,'— looked at Molly.

"How do you know if he likes you or not?" Susan asked.

"Um," said Molly. "Well, if he likes you, he'll run up to you so you can pet him."

Right on cue, 'Snuffles' ran up to James, Remus, and then Lily. Lily laughed and rubbed him behind the ears.

Susan walked up to pet Snuffles, but he barked madly and scared her away. Everyone laughed.

"How do you know if he _really _likes you?" asked James.

"Or even _loves _you?" Remus said.

"Well," Molly said, not noticing the Marauder's-evil-plan-making-gleam in the boys' eyes. "If he really loves you, he'll… Jump up at you, and try to knock you over. But he rarely does that."

However, Snuffles turned towards Molly and bounded up at her, knocking her to the ground.

Molly was shocked. "Oh my…" she began, but didn't finish. Sirius, did he just…? Does this mean…? She looked at James, then Remus. They were smiling faintly— it was sort of a reassuring smile. Not a typical Marauder grin.

Lily and Susan looked very confused.

"I— I have to go."

"Where?" asked Lily.

"Um, I don't know. Inside, somewhere. I'll see you later."

"What about Snuffles?"

"Um, I… James and Remus can handle him, can't you?" she asked.

James nodded, still smiling.

"I have to go."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey, guys! Sorry it's been a while. I had it written, but I just didn't update it. I actually started this whole story last summer. Anyway… this chapter was a little corny… but SO? ;)

please review!

arwen02

(hey! that rhymed! Im a poet and i didn't even REALIZE it!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Molly ran inside the castle and slammed the door behind her. She was breathing deeply.

"Hey, Molly!"

Molly turned. It was Tyler.

"Oh, hi, Tyler," she said. "How are you?"

"Fine," he said, and kissed her softly on the lips. "Are you ok?" he said.

"Um, yeah," Molly said. "It's just a bit cold out, that's all."

Tyler smiled. "The Ball is next week," he said. "Are you excited? About every single girl I've passed today was talking about it."

The truth was, Molly didn't know anything anymore. She was excited, but now she was confused. Not to mention cold. "Um, yeah. Ecstatic."

Tyler didn't notice the sarcasm in her voice.

Lily walked inside the building momentarily. 'Oh, hi guys," she said, shivering. "Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Lily asked Molly.

"Yeah," Molly said. "I need to get a dress, don't I?"

"Yeah," said Lily. "So, sorry Tyler, but you can't come with us."

"Why not?" Tyler asked her.

"Because," Lily said, "you can't see Molly's dress. It's like at weddings. It's simply not tolerable. I'm no letting Greg come, either."

"I see," said Tyler. "Well, I won't interfere with your feminine rituals."

Lily grinned. "Well, you and Greg will find something to do. You could hang out with the lads."

"What lads?" asked Tyler.

"Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter," Lily said. "Molly and I really don't have any other friends."

Molly grinned, but she didn't notice the disgruntled look on Tyler's face. "Excuse me, Miss Evans, but I happen to have other friends besides you."

"Really," said Lily. "And who might they be?"

"Well," said Molly, thinking. "I've got Patrice, haven't I?"

"Yes," said Lily. "That's true. But that's really it, as far as _close _friends go.

"Look, guys, I have to go," said Tyler. "I'll see you later." He kissed Molly softly on the lips before leaving.

Molly and Lily started to walk down the corridor. "Where're we going?" asked Lily.

"I don't know," replied Molly. She inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Growing up stinks."

"That was random," Lily said. "But yes, I have to agree. Why does it stink for you?"

"Well," said Molly. "Where to begin? I'm confused. I'm confused about school and grades and homework. I'm confused about Tyler and Sirius. I'm confused about you, sometimes."

"Why me?" asked Lily.

Molly shrugged as best as she could in her many layers. "I can't think of anything now," she said, "but when you were sick, I was confused. And scared. I was scared for you."

"Why thank you," Lily said, smiling. "It's actually comforting to know that someone is afraid for me."

"Yeah," said Molly, staring off into space.

"Well, why are you confused about Sirius?" inquired Lily.

Molly shrugged. "He keeps dropping hints. Telling me what a moron Tyler is and how should date 'better people.'"

"He digs you," said Lily.

"I'm not sure," said Molly.

"He digs you," Lily repeated.

"I don't know," said Molly. "He's so confusing!"

"Yeah," said Lily. "I know."

0o0o0

The next morning, nearly every girl in Hogwarts was in line to go to Hogsmeade exactly on time, if not early.

James yawned as he, Sirius, Remus, and Peter got in line to go. "Sheesh. Check out the line. Should we just transform and sneak out?"

"Yeah, let's do that," said Remus. "I might be late though, as I have to wait until the end of the month."

Sirius laughed his very handsome Sirius laugh.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Forgot about that."

"Lucky you," said Remus darkly.

Meanwhile, in the front of the line, Lily, Molly, and Patrice were waiting to be given the 'ok' to leave.

Filch looked at the tree of them. "Names?" he asked gruffly.

"Lily Evans," said Molly.

Lily smiled. "Patrice Doherty," said Lily.

"Um, Lily…" said Patrice. 'Evans. Lily Evans."

As the three girls left the building, bundled in their winter coats, they started to laugh.

"Poor Filch," said Molly.

"You don't know my last name?" said Lily to Patrice, laughing. "I'm sad!"

"Sorry," said Patrice.

Three hours later, the three girls walked back up to the castle, with an added bulk— a bag with a dress in it. None of them could stop smiling. They would be hot that night!

0o0o0

The night of the Ball finally came. Lily, Molly, and Patrice were up in the girls' dormitory. Molly was doing Lily's hair. Pat was getting into her dress. Lily was shaking.

"Calm down, Lily!" Molly said.

"I know," said Lily. "I'm so excited, though!"

"It's just a ball," said Patrice.

"So?"

Patrice shrugged.

"Done," said Molly. She handed her a mirror.

Lily looked at herself. "Oh! It's great!" said Lily. Her hair was twisted into an up-do and she had a few ringlets that framed her face. "So simple. Yet so me!"

"You look great," said Patricia. "Now it's my turn!" She sat down on the chair.

"Ok," said Molly. "What do you want?"

"I don't care. Anything."  
When Molly finished Patrice's hair, she got into her dress.

"Oh! We're so hot!" said Lily as she twirled around in her dress.

Molly started do her own hair. She wasn't going to do anything fancy. It had to be just… Molly.

"Are we ready?" said Lily a little later.

"I think so," said Patricia. "Shall we?"

"Yes," said Molly.

The three girls walked down the stairs. First Patricia, then Lily, then Molly.

Sirius, James and Remus were sitting on the sofa by the fire, all in their dress robes, and all looking rather irritated. Sirius poked at the frills on his robes. The boys heard a noise of footsteps on stairs and they looked up. All three of them opened their mouths and gasped.

"Whoa," said Sirius as he watched Molly walk down the stairs. Her hair was full of loose curls; nothing too fancy. She was wearing a tight, strapless black dress that puffed out at the knees. Around her neck was a diamond silver cross on a silver chain.

Remus's eyebrows went up. "Wow," he said as she walked down the stairs. "She sure is pretty. Bet you feel pretty crappy now."

"Yup," said Sirius. "I sure do."

James, however, was busy eyeing Lily. She was wearing a dark greenish- emerald dress that suited her perfectly— it brought out her eyes and went wonderfully with her fiery red hair.

Molly walked over to James and put her head next to his so she got the same view of Lily as he did. Then she turned to James. "Close your mouth, mate," she said, putting her finger under his chin and closing it for him.

Remus was looking at Sirius. He was mouthing, 'escort her down!'

"What?" whispered Sirius. "You hope I frown?"

Remus shook his head. 'Escort her down,' he mouthed again.

"Get out of town?" asked Sirius again.

Remus held his head in his hand. He turned to Molly. "Molly?" he asked.

"What's up?"

"Can I _escort you down _to the ball? Until you find Tyler, that is."

Sirius hit himself.

"Oh, Remus! That would be lovely! Thank you!"

Lily walked over to them. "Are you ready?" she asked, as Patrice hovered behind her.

There was a chorus of 'yes' from everyone.

"Right. Shall we go, then?" she asked. The three boys and three girls walked to the portrait hole and down the many staircases.

Remus had Molly on his arm, and Sirius walked behind them grumpily. Patrice was on Molly's right, and Lily and James walked behind them.

"I hate you," James said casually.

"I'm sorry," she said. She took his hand. "A little while longer. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I'll break it off with him. It's such a shame I said yes. He really is a sweet guy. I hate to break his heart."

"Whatever," said James, but he held Lily's hand a little tighter.

Remus had a date with a Ravenclaw named Amanda. She was quiet around strangers, but quite spunky when around friends. He was supposed to meet her on the fifth floor.

"Remus," she said as the gang reached floor five.

She had strawberry-blonde hair and a cute smile.

"Hi, Amanda," he said. "Molly, I'm sorry. I'm going to have to hand you over to Sirius. Is that alright?"

"Oh—" said Molly, flustered. "Yes. Of course. Have a nice time," said Molly to Amanda, who smiled shyly. Molly turned to Sirius.

He stuck out his hand, which Molly took hesitantly. She actually hadn't spoken to him since that day outside. Molly had been trying to decipher whether it had been a code or not. But she was thinking, too, this: tonight was the ball. This stupid dance was the source of all awkwardness between them, the thing that had made the past three moths so different from any other year. Maybe he was just trying to be nice. Perhaps he felt guilty that he said no and was just trying to make Molly feel better.

Molly continued to hold his hand. It was big and warm, and it gave her a sense of security. Whether Sirius fancied her or not, he really was a great friend. All the things that he'd done for her were overwhelming.

As they walked down the many staircases, Molly could hear some people whispering— "who's that with Sirius Black?"

"Molly and Sirius have finally hooked up?"

"I wish he was _my _date…"

Molly laughed. "Sirius," she asked, "why are you doing…?"

"Where're you meeting Tyler?" he asked. There was no anger, resentment, or jealousy in his voice. Just kindness and curiosity.

"In the Entrance Hall," said Molly.

As the gang neared it, Sirius said in Molly's ear, "incase I don't see you tonight, which I'll make sure I do, I want to tell you that you look gorgeous."Molly blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Sirius," she said. "And," she added, "May I just say that all you fine men are looking dashing yourselves!"

"Molly!" said someone.

She turned. There was Tyler, clad in his black dress robes and looking particularly handsome. He waved.

"Have fun," said Sirius, and he disappeared.

Lily walked with Molly over to Tyler.

"Hi," said Lily. "Where's Greg?"

"I haven't seen him," said Tyler. "Which is odd. He said he'd meet us here. Well, Molly? Shall we?" he held out his arm.

Together they walked into the Great Hall, with Lily walking behind them, looking for Greg.

"Oh!" Lily and Molly said as they entered the Hall. It was decorated beautifully. There was snow falling from the ceiling that disappeared before it hit the ground. There were hundreds of glistening candles floating in midair. And, in Molly's opinion, the best part was the icicles.

"Would you care to dance?" said Tyler.

"Oh, I'd love to my good Sir," said Molly, and she curtsied and laughed.

"I think I see Greg," said Lily. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," said Molly.

The music was slow, and Tyler and Molly walked out to the dance floor.

"You're beautiful," said Tyler.

"Oh, thanks," said Molly, and she smiled. "You're not so bad yourself."

Tyler grinned.

Meanwhile, Lily was looking for Greg. She could have sworn that she saw him just a minute ago, but now he was gone. Actually, she found it rather rude that he didn't wait for her… No, she was being ridiculous. Greg was such a great guy. He probably just couldn't find her.

However, Lily was taken by surprise as someone came up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh!" she jumped.

"Relax!" said James. "It's me!"

Lily turned around. "You scared me! Hey, get away. What if Greg saw you?"

"Speaking of the devil," said James. "Where is he?"

"He's around somewhere, I'm sure," Lily said.

"Well, while we ponder where he is—"

Lily laughed.

"—would you care to dance?"

Lily opened her mouth to protest, but James cut in.

"He can't say anything if he was rude enough to ditch you. I'm sure he'd agree that we can't have you stand here alone."

Lily smiled. "Fine." She wrapped her arms around him and he slipped his arms around her waist.

"I missed this," Lily said.

"What?" asked James.

"Having you hold me," she said, and smiled.

After about ten minutes of slow music, it became more upbeat.

Molly ran over to Lily and James and screamed. "I Love this song!" she shouted.

"Excitable little thing," said James.

"Yeah," said Tyler.

"Wait," Molly said. "Weren't you supposed to be here with _Greg_, not James?" asked Molly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," said Lily, "but I haven't seen him anywhere. He wasn't at our meeting place. I've been looking for him, but I really can't find him."

"That's odd," said Tyler "He's normally not like that."

Tyler and Molly walked back out onto the dance floor. Molly craned her neck over the crowd as if looking for someone.

Tyler looked at her, a trace of hurt in his eyes. "He's not there," said Tyler.

"Oh, I know. It's just that— Sorry, who's not there?"

"Sirius," said Tyler. "You've been looking for him all night."

Molly smiled. "I'm sorry. I was just wondering what he was up to. I haven't seen him. You never know what one of those lads could get up to."

"Yeah," said Tyler. But he was upset. He had a feeling that maybe, after all, he and Molly weren't meant to be.

Later on, Molly, Lily, Remus, Amanda, and Tyler sat at their table, drinking butterbeer.

Sirius walked over. He stood behind Molly, as if wanting to say something.

Molly looked at him. "Yes?" she asked. "Where have you been all night?"

"Thinking," he said.

"What about?"

Sirius looked her in the eye. "This," he said, and a moment later, he swooped down and kissed her on the lips.

Molly was shocked. Immensely shocked. However, she couldn't find it in her to move, even though Tyler was sitting right next to her.

Sirius pulled away and looked Tyler in the eye. "Sorry," he said.

Tyler looked angry, yet sad. Molly didn't need him anymore. She would have Sirius, now. He stood up to walk away.

Sirius assumed that Tyler wanted a fight, so on impulse, he punched him in the eye.

"Ow!" yelled Tyler as he fell to the ground.

Molly, Lily, and Amanda screamed.

Remus sighed. Why, tonight of all nights?

Tyler stood up.

Sirius held his fists out in an en garde position, ready for a fight. However, as soon as Tyler stood up, Sirius had second thoughts, and made a run for it.

Sirius ran very fast. He would have an angry boyfriend who was quite tall and no doubt a horde of teachers chasing after him. On his way out of the hall, he ran into James. Sirius pushed him out of the hall with him.

"Hey!" said James. "What's the deal?"

"No chatting, more running."

James did as he was told. "What did you do _this_ time?"

"Um," said Sirius. "I _may _have punched Tyler in the eye.

"Great," said James. "Well, I have some bad news."

"What?"

"I may have knocked Greg out."

Sirius stopped sprinting and looked at James, panting.

"What?" Sirius wheezed.

"Well," said James, "I walked out onto the balcony, and there he was with some girl who was most definitely not Lily."

"Nice," said Sirius. "Lovely."

"Well," said James. "Do you think I was going to pass up the opportunity to punch him? I don't want to tell Lily, though. She was always on about how nice he was."

"She's going to have to find out, mate," Sirius said. "Now, I think I'll go hide."

"Ok," said James slowly. "Well, I'll go back to the ball, then."

"And face all the teachers?" said Sirius. "You're braver than me."

"Actually," James said with a grin. "I put a very small memory charm on the only witness— the girl."

Sirius grinned. "Brilliant. Well, I'll see you around. I don't want to go back there."

"Right," said James. "Later," he said and walked back down the corridor.

Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the corridor. He didn't want to go to the common room, or the library. It was too cold to go outside. That left only one other place.

0o0o0

Molly helped Tyler up off of the ground. "Oh, Tyler, I'm so sorry! I can't believe he punched you! You didn't even do anything!"

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to get out of here," Tyler said quietly.

"Why?" said Molly. "Don't leave! You're my date!"

"I think there's someone else who'd be willing to be your date," Tyler replied.

Molly's eyes welled up with tears. "No!" she said. "He doesn't feel anything for me! He told me so hundreds of times!"

"Well, I think he may have changed his mind." Tyler touched Molly's chin. "Hey," he said, smiling. "Don't be upset. You love him. I know you do."

"But—"

"No," he said and kissed her gently on the lips. "Bye, Molly." With that, he walked away.

Molly sniffled. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and they ran down her face. They stung.

"Oh, poor Molly," said Lily, and she ran over to her.

Amanda wasn't quite sure what had happened, but any girl could plainly see that she just got dumped.

"I have to go," said Molly. "I need to go."

Lily rubbed Molly's arm. "Do you want me to come with?"

"No," said Molly. "I need to talk to someone."

"Ok," said Lily. "I'll see you later."

Molly wiped her nose and walked out of the hall.

She didn't want to go to the common room, or the library. It was too cold to go outside. That left only one other place.

Molly broke into a run. She needed to escape. She could feel the tears running down her face again. Tears of sadness, confusion. She really liked Tyler. He dumped her. She was getting over Sirius. He kissed her. What was a girl supposed to feel? She was confused. Hurt. What next?

Molly finally reached the Owlery. She walked in and looked up. It was so tall, and the many of the owls were missing, as it was nighttime. Molly walked over to the balcony of the Owlery and looked out. It was beautiful outside. The untouched snow buried the ground like a large, white, soft blanket that twinkled in the moonlight. It was so beautiful… it made Molly shiver, partly from its beauty, partly from the coldness.

"Cold?"

Molly jumped and turned around. It was Sirius, standing at the door way. He gave her a look that asked permission to enter.

Molly nodded, but barely, and returned to looking out the window.

He walked up next to her.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, almost afraid to talk.

"Yeah," said Sirius, but he wasn't looking outside. He cleared his throat. "Um, Molly, " he said, not knowing what to say. "I… I'm sorry, I guess. I don't know what to say."

"Sorry for what?" asked Molly. "Scaring Tyler away? Punching him? Kissing me? Giving me a glimmer of hope a long time ago, and then puncturing it? Or, when I finally start to get over it, confusing me again? Or maybe you're sorry for our friendship. It went down the drain."

Sirius smiled. "Been keeping a list, I see. Well, I'm sorry for punching him, puncturing your hope, and for our friendship," he said. "I can't say I'm sorry for scaring him away. That was my intention, cruel as it is. Wait, " he said suddenly. "Does that mean he…?"

"Tyler dumped me."

Sirius gazed at her. "I'm sorry," he said, "but what did you want me to do?"

Molly turned. "What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped. "You told me you didn't like me! I believe you! Just because you don't like him—"

"I lied," Sirius said softly.

"W-what? You mean you _do _like him?"

"No—I told you the biggest lie I have ever told anybody in my life. I didn't want to date you because I didn't want to mess 'us' up. You know, you and me. But I ended up doing that anyway, didn't I?" he said. "Then you started to date Tyler and stuff, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I don't fancy you, or 'like' you, Molly. I lo- I…" Why was this easy to say when you don't mean it?

Molly's mouth went dry. "Yes?"

"I love you," he said. "I said it."

Molly fought a smile, but it didn't work.

Sirius took her face in his hands, and brushed a stay hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry," he said. "Do you forgive me?"

Molly laughed and shook her head no.

"No?" he said. "How about now?" he said, and kissed her.

Molly wrapped her arms around him. He was warm. "You know," she said. "I think I can forgive you… in a little while."

Sirius grinned and kissed her again.

Many of the owls felt very uncomfortable that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone… lots of people probably hate me for taking so long… but, here it is! So… please, read and review!**

**(please?)**

Chapter Eight

Molly was lying on her back on the Owlery floor next to Sirius. She was cold, still wearing her dress, but she was content. She sighed.

"Sirius," she said.

He groaned. They had fallen asleep there in the Owlery. If they weren't kissing, they were talking. If they weren't talking, they were kissing. Eventually it grew late, and they fell asleep.

"Sirius," she said, looking at her watch. "It's three AM."

He groaned again.

"I'm going up to the common room, ok?" she said. She tapped him gently on the shoulder.

"Yeah," he said groggily, and not opening his eyes.

Molly stood up and headed for the door. She was going to be in so much trouble if she was caught. The ball was only going to one AM, and it was three now.

She snuck down the staircase and down the corridor, making as little noise as possible.

She got to the common room and silently congratulated herself for making it the whole way there without tripping over something.

"Cherry Mistress," whispered Molly.

"Sorry," said the Fat Lady. "But that's not it."

"Merry Christmas," said a voice behind her.

Molly nearly had a heart attack. She turned, and was relieved to see it was Lily. She looked like an angry mother waiting for her child to come home after staying out too late.

"In you go," said the Lady.

"Thanks," said Molly as they went into the common room.

"So," said Lily, plopping herself down onto the red sofa by the fire. "Where were you all night?"

"Where was _I_?" asked Molly. "I think the question we should be asking here is, where were _you_?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Lily, raising her eyebrows.

"Why were you behind me outside? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Lily laughed. "You left in tears and midnight, and now you march in at," she checked her watch, "three fifteen ion the morning with your lipstick all smeared and with make-out hair?"

"Ok," said Molly, "I can see you don't want to talk about it. I'll ask you again later."

"I was looking for you," said Lily. "So. How was it?"

"What?" said Molly. She sat down across from Lily.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Come on. Do I look that stupid? Sirius kisses you. You leave, saying you need to 'talk to someone.' Neither you nor Sirius is seen the rest of the night. And now, you have make-out hair."

"I do not have make-out hair!"

"Molly," said Lily, "look at you."

Molly walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall.

"Looks like you've had an interesting night," the mirror said.

True enough, there was lipstick smeared slightly around her mouth and her hair looked like she had just gotten out of bed.

Molly turned I defeat. She grinned.

Lily grinned back. "Get over here and tell me!"

Molly sat back down.

"Well?" said Lily, grinning madly. "Was it good?"

"It was good," said Molly.

"What were you doing up there the whole time?" asked Lily slyly.

Molly whacked her. "We kissed. And talked. And then we fell asleep."

"Well, it's all thanks to me," Lily said.

"Is that so?" asked Molly.

"Thanks to my Infamous Plan," Lily said.

"I'm not going to ask," Molly said. "So. Did you ever find Greg?"

Lily looked down. "Well," she began, "I didn't, but James did. He walked out onto the balcony and there was Greg with some other girl."  
"No way!" gasped Molly.

"Yeah," Lily replied, sighing.

"What did James do?'

"Knocked him out," said Lily, and she grinned.

Suddenly, the portrait door opened, and Sirius walked, or rather fell, in. He looked as though he was still half asleep.

Lily got up and ran over to Sirius before he hit the ground.

"You'd think he was drunk," said Molly.

"Bed," muttered Sirius.

"Upstairs, dear," said Lily, laughing. She walked him up the stairs and hoped he could handle the rest.

"So what about you and James?" asked Molly, as she walked up the stair case behind Lily.

She smiled.

"You're getting back together again, then?"

Lily nodded.

"We rock," said Molly as she collapsed onto her bed.

0o0o0

The next morning, at ten o'clock, Sirius stumbled down the stairs.

"Coffee," he stated.

"Right," said James. He, Remus, Peter, and Lily headed for the Portrait Hole with Sirius, whose eyes were barely open.

"What about Molly?" asked Remus.

"I'll let her sleep in a bit longer," said Lily in a very motherly tone.

The five made their way down to the Great Hall. They sat at the Gryffindor table where James poured Sirius a cup of coffee.

"Where was Molly all night?" asked Remus. "Is she doing ok?"

"She was at the Owlery," said Lily, "and I think she's doing fine.

Sirius, who was not paying attention, slowly became aware of his surroundings.

"Where is everybody?" he asked.

"It's Christmas, mate," said James. "Remember? They're all in their common rooms."

"Blimey, mate," said Remus. "You must've gotten back really late last night."

"Where were you, anyway?" asked Peter.

"Owlery," he said, drinking more of his coffee.

"Oho!" the other three Marauders said triumphantly.

Lily whacked her head.

"What?" said Sirius, looking at the three of them.

"Weren't you paying attention to what Lily was saying?" asked Remus.

"No," said Sirius flatly.

"Lily just said that _Molly _was in the Owlery all night."

Sirius thought about what to say for a few moments. Then he said, "er."

"Sorry," said Lily.

"Um," said Sirius. " I—"

Just then Molly stumbled into the Great Hall. She yawned and stretched out her arms. Molly walked over and sat across from James, next to Sirius. Lily was on James's right, Remus to his left, and Peter to his left.

James, Remus, and Peter were sniggering.

"I think we should ask her, just to be sure," said James. He turned to Molly. "Molly," he asked, "where were you last night between the hours of twelve and… what ever time you got back?"

Molly stared at him. "I didn't do it," she said lamely.

Remus smiled. "Come on, Moll. Where were you?"

"I was in the Owlery, if you must know," said Molly. "Why?"

"Aha!" said James. "I knew it! You two finally got together!"

Sirius choked on his coffee.

"I don't think he meant it _that _way," said Remus to Sirius.

Molly turned to him. "Well, Sirius?" she said. "What do you think? Have we been found out, or are they making it all up?"

He looked her. She was giving him a chance to back out. Not many girls would do that. But there was no way that he was going to back out of _this_ one.

"I think," he said, "this." He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Wow," said Remus. "It actually _is _kind of gross to see your friends eat each other."

"Um, Sirius?" said James.

They were still kissing.

"I only wanted you to admit it, so you can stop swapping spit, now."

Sirius pulled away from Molly very hesitantly.

She was blushing slightly, but smiling.

Lily. Meanwhile, was grinning. "I think you should all thank me for this outcome. After all, it was only because of my Infamous Plan that they hooked up."

Everyone looked at her.

"Lily," said James, "what the Hell are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. They wouldn't understand, and she wasn't going to tell them. It would be to much for them to handle if they new that she was actually in control of events.

0o0o0

"Lily!" shouted someone as Lily walked down the corridor after lunch. She was on her way to the library. She turned. Greg was running down the corridor after her. She paused wondering if she should give him any time out of her day when he didn't seem to care about her very much.

"Don't go," he said when he caught up with her, panting slightly. "Look," he said. "About last night— I'm so, so, so sorry. That girl— I don't even know her name!"

"Well," Lily said. "That makes me feel _loads _better."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean," he said, "I think she spiked me or something. I swear that pumpkin juice tasted really off. I think she put a love potion in it or something."  
"Maybe," said Lily doubtfully. "But _everybody _said the pumpkin juice tasted funny. And for a good reason, too. Sirius spiked it with Ogden's Old Firewhiskey."

"O-Oh," Greg said, frowning. "I didn't know that. But here's the point I am immensely sorry. Really, truly, I am. In fact, I wanted to give you this last night, but—"

He pulled out a silver necklace with a diamond heart on it from his pocket.

"— I got sidetracked." He handed it to her.

"Oh," said Lily. "It's lovely. But Greg, I can't take this."

"Yes, you can. I want you to come back and forgive me if you can find it in your heart. Please, Lily. I—"

"Greg," Lily said. "I think I can forgive you. But I still can't take this. I can't come back to you, because—"

"Why? Lily, please—"

"—James and I are back together."

Greg froze. "What? It's been less than twenty-four hours!"

Lily looked down. "Look, Greg. The day you asked me out, I was so excited. I really liked you, Greg. But that same day, James walked into the room and told me something really exciting. In fact, I got so excited, I—" she stopped. She took a deep breath. "I kissed him. I'm sorry, Greg."

Greg was dumbstruck. "So the whole time we were dating, you were secretly seeing James?"

"No!" said Lily. "I told James that there was no way that I would dump you the day after you asked me out, so I said that I'd tell you after the ball. But now I have an even better reason."

Greg stared at Lily. There was hurt in his eyes. Maybe, Lily began to think, Greg really _was _spiked with a love potion or something like that. He looked so sad that Lily had done that to him, Lily felt like she might cry.

"I'm so sorry, Greg. But I waited for you yesterday. You weren't there." She looked down. "I guess we weren't really meant to be together, huh?"

"I guess not."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Lily leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She said nothing and walked away.

When Lily reached the common room, she saw Molly lying on the sofa, her head in Sirius's lap, reading.

Lily walked over to the armchair next to the sofa and took out some of the homework they were given over the holidays to finish.

James and Peter came down the staircase.

"Move it," James said to Molly.

Without taking her eyes from the book, Molly lifted her legs up into the air so her toes pointed to the ceiling.

James sat down on the sofa. Molly then dropped her legs, bent them, and put her feet into James's lap.

Peter sat on the hearthrug, and stared into the fire.

"See anything interesting?" asked Sirius lamely.

"Nope," said Peter in a dull tone.

"You know," said Remus, emerging from the portrait hole, "we're on winter holidays, and all you lot are doing is watching the fireplace?" He walked over to them.

"I," said Molly proudly, still not diverting her eyes from the book, "am exercising my brain."

"And we all know that Molly's brain needs _lots _of exercise, otherwise it won't function, and we've all seen that happen before, haven't we?" said Sirius.

Molly pinched him.

"Where've _you_ been, then?" asked James, yawning.

"I, um, had to… do something," Remus stated, looking at the floor.

Lily glanced up at Remus. "Alright," she said. "What did you do?"

"I bet he was snogging Amanda," said James off-handedly.

"Actually," said Remus said, "I broke up with her."

Molly shot up, dropping her book on Sirius. ("Ouch! He said.) She turned to Remus. "What?" Molly asked sternly.

Remus gawped at Molly. "Um…"

"Why?" exclaimed Molly. "Did you not like her?"

"I did like her," said Remus fairly. "Why would I have dated her if I didn't?"

"So you just dump her for no reason?" asked Molly. "That's just as bad! You two have barely been going out."

"A week," said Peter helpfully.

Now it was Molly's turn to gape. "A week," she said, obviously trying to remain calm. "A WEEK? How many boyfriends has she had before?"

"One in fifth year," said Peter again. "I'm not sure about sixth."

"Remus John Lupin, how could you? That poor girl probably thinks there's something wrong with her! It's guys like you that turn girls anorexic and bulimic!" Molly glanced at Lily. "No offense meant," she added.

"None taken."

"Why did you dump her so soon? You could've waited! Do you know what it's like to be rejected?" Molly ended softly.

Remus stared at Molly. "I'm sorry, Moll. But— why does it matter so much?"

Molly had enough. "You," she said, pointing her finger at Remus, "Are just as bad as the rest of the boys. Sirius and James included. "You're all the same! Maybe girls have feelings! Ever think of that?"

"Well," said James. "We figured that out. Girls are always crying. Their… _emotions _are always spilling out— everywhere!"

"James, I don't think this is the time," Lily said.

"You're damn right!" said Molly. She stomped out of the room.

There was an awkward pause.

"I'll talk to her," Sirius and Lily said at the same time and stood up.

"Sirius, I'm her best friend."

"I'm her boyfriend."

"But I was best friend before she was your girlfriend," Lily said.

"Yes, however," Sirius cut in, "She's been my friend longer."  
A glare-down™ followed.

Sirius won, to Lily's great disappointment; however, Remus said he wanted to talk to her.

"Why?" said everyone.

"I need to tell her something. I'll be back later."

Remus walked out of the common room. He didn't know where she had gone to, but he had a hunch.

Hands in pockets, Remus walked up many flights of stairs until he finally made his way up to the Owlery. She was standing, looking out the window.

"Molly?"

She turned. "Oh," she said when she saw him, then resumed looking outside.

"Molly, I know you don't approve of this whole dumping-people-after-a-week thing, but I've got to explain myself. Please listen."

Molly hesitated, but turned around and faced him.

Remus walked over. He sighed. "Maybe I should've told you this years ago. You've proven to be a good friend over and over again." He ran his hand through his hair. "Ok. Sirius. You know about him— how he's an—" Remus looked at the door. "You know about … _Snuffles?"_

Molly nodded.

"Well, Sirius didn't just decide one day, 'hey! I think I'll break the law and become an unregistered animagi!'" His voice had lowered when he said this for fear someone would hear. "It was because of me."

"You?"

"Yes."

"You made him do it?" asked Molly, confused.

"Ye— No! By all means, I tried to stop them! I didn't want them to get into any trouble!"

Molly paused, before saying, "_them?_"

Remus froze. "Um…"

"Do mean to say that James is one, too? Don't lie to me, Remus."

He sighed. "He'll kill me."

"What about Peter?"

"Yup. Both of them. And it was because they wanted to be with me when I…"

"Yes?" asked Molly, who was clearly far more interested than she had been minutes before.

"When I transformed."

"Wow," Molly said, taking this all in. "What do _you_ turn into?"

"A wolf."

"Cool! Do it!"

Remus looked uncomfortable. "I…. I can't."

"Why?"

"It's not the full moon."

At first, Molly didn't understand. Then it came together. Remus was always ill… James had made comments for as far back as Molly could remember about Remus's 'furry little problem,' but Molly had always been under the impression, as was many other people, that Remus was the unlucky owner of a badly behaved rabbit. The other marauders were animagi to be with him… "Oh, my God," Molly said. She was slightly angry. "You— You're a—"

Remus looked down. This was why he didn't tell people. "I can understand if you don't want to hang around me anymore—"

Molly shoved him. "You dork!" she said angrily. But then, to Remus's great surprise, she hugged him. "How could you not tell me something like this? Don't you trust me?" she said into his neck. "You've been friends with me for years!"  
"Well, I can't go around telling everyone, can I?"

"I'm not everyone! And I wouldn't' have judged you for it!" She pulled away. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"That you have to go through that."

"Yeah, me too. But the reason why I never get very close to a girl is because I don't want to hurt them."

"Silly Remus," Molly said. "You're only hurting them more by keeping away! Understand?

He laughed. "Yeah."

However, he didn't _really_ understand until he was much older.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Classes started up again, to everyone's displeasure, including several of the professors. Heavy duty homework had been assigned the first day back, and essays assigned before the break were collected. Professor Callous, the DADA teacher, was subbing for Slughorn. She seemed in a better mood, now that the holidays were over. And when Callous was in a good mood, she didn't give any less homework, but she _did _go more easy going in class. James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Molly, and Lily all sat together in the back row during potions on their second day back.

"Callous seems to be in a good mood," whispered James as he got started on his homework— _The Properties and History of Wolfsbane (please include how to brew). _Wolfsbane was a new potion and Remus was very excited about it, however, it was not approved for use of the public yet. Even so, he had gone out and found out as much about it as physically possible.

"Yeah, " whispered Sirius back. "Maybe she got some action over the break."

Remus and James snorted. Lily rolled her eyes.

"And with whom do you suggest she got some action with?" asked James in a very dignified manner.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Sirius. "Good old Goyle."

Remus snorted and James burst into a fit of laughter.

Professor Callous looked up. "Lupin. Do you think that there is something funny about the history and properties of the Wolfsbane potion?"  
Remus looked up. "No, Ma'am. Not even remotely."

"Then is there a reason that you are laughing over there?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Get to work or I'll assign you another essay."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Sorry," said Sirius to Remus when the teacher put her head back down.

Remus nodded.

Sirius yawned. He had not yet begun his essay.

"Sirius, don't you think you should start?" asked Molly.

"Nope. I'll do it tomorrow."

She stared at him. "Sirius, it's due the day after tomorrow."

"So?"

She shook her head.

James poked Sirius. "You know that's kind of messed up, man. Goyle's a student."

Sirius smirked. "So? It's just a theory." He lowered his voice. "I mean, it's obvious her love life is pretty lame. He's the best she'd be able to get."

James laughed again. "Man, you have some pretty sick theories."

"Lupin!"  
Remus looked up.

"Do I need to move you?" asked Callous. "Perhaps by someone who could be a role model for you? Perhaps I should move you by… Malfoy?" she sneered.

"Professor," said Sirius. "Remus wasn't even talk—"

"Quiet, Black, " said Callous.

"But, profess—" interrupted James.

"Potter! Shut it! I'm dealing with a student!" She turned back to Remus, eyes cold. "Do you even know anything about werewolves, Lupin? Or are you just another brainless dimwit that walks into my class hoping to pass it?"

"Well, Professor, I was actually under the impression that werewolves fell under the category of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Callous shot him an icy glare. "Ten points from Gryffindor for cheek, Lupin," she spat. "Now, answer the question."

"Yes, Ma'am. I believe I _do _know a thing or two about werewolves."

James and Sirius sniggered.

"Oh really? Tell me then," she said. "Let's start with the basics. When does a were wolf come out?"  
The Slytherins laughed.

"The full moon," said Remus lamely.

"An I half expected you to say 'Tuesdays,'" said Callous. "Good. Now, how can you identify a werewolf from regular wolves?"  
"It's forked tail."

"Hmm. And, tell me, other than humans, what does the werewolf have an urge to bite?"  
"A werewolf doesn't have an urge to bite any creature other than humans, Professor Callous," said Remus. "It can wander with other animals and they would be safe."

Callous bit her lip, trying to think over another question. "When a werewolf drinks the Wolfsbane potion, does it prevent it from transforming?" She asked, expecting him not to know. The Wolfsbane potion had only been invented the year before, and it was not allowed to the public yet. It wasn't finished being tested.

"No, the werewolf still transforms, but it is able to keep its mind."

Callous pursed her lips. "Very good," she said, obviously unhappy. "However, I find it strange that you went out of your way to learn all about it."

She said nothing more and went back to her work.

0o0o0

Sirius coughed. Then sneezed. Then sneezed again. Then coughed.

Molly crinkled her nose. "Sirius?" she asked after she took a bite out of her sandwich at lunch. "Are you ok?"

He sneezed

"I see," replied Molly. "Why don't you go down to the hospital wing?"  
He shook his head. "No, I'll be—" he coughed, "—okay."

After lunch, Molly headed to Arithmancy with Patrice as the other headed fro their classes. "See you later," called Molly to them. She turned to Sirius. "Um," she said. "I'd kiss you, but…"

He sneezed. "I know," he said.

Molly and Patrice walked into their classroom. Everyone was in disarray. "What's going on?" asked Molly to a Ravenclaw girl.  
The girl looked up. "Haven't you heard?" she said. "Professor Zicolophisth just got the Evening Prophet. There's been a… an attack, I guess, at muggle town near London," the girl said. "A mother and her daughter were killed. There were no markings on the bodies."

"Oh my gosh," Patrice said.

Molly sat down next to the girl. "What else did it say?" asked Molly.

"Here, you can have my copy," the girl said, pulling out a copy of The Evening Prophet. "I read it already. I only just got it at lunch."

Molly looked at the front page, Patrice reading over her shoulder.

_Murder in Chiswick _

_Today at approximately 10:30 AM, after a terrible shriek was heard by a muggle-born neighbor, a muggle woman and her ten-year-old daughter were murdered in their home in Cheswick. _

_The neighbor, who withheld her name, said that she heard a terrible shriek coming from the house. She went to investigate and discovered furniture upturned everywhere, the curtains ripped, and the bodies of 32-year-old Marsha Crosby and her daughter, Melissa, lying on the floor. Shocked and upset something like this would happen to her kind-hearted muggle neighbors, she checked the bodies only to find not a single mark. "I immediately called the Ministry," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I knew that it had to be a wizard killing." David Crosby, who returned from work later that day as Ministry officials and muggle 'police officers' were still investigating the house, was very upset and shaken. Choking down tears, he admitted to a ministry reporter that his grandfather had been a muggle-born wizard. He was taken away for further questioning—_

Molly put the paper down. She looked up at Patrice. "That's so horrible," she said in barely a whisper. "Who would do such a thing like that?"

Patrice sat down. "I don't know. I've heard about these guys called 'Death Eaters' that are gaining popularity. They're followers of… You know… _Him._

Ah, yes. _Him. _His name was barely spoken of at Hogwarts. He had been slowly but surely been gaining popularity throughout their time at Hogwarts. In first year, it was just some weird name… Foreign, obviously. He was probably just some weird foreigner… But, no. Sadly, he wasn't. He became more and more spoken of as they got older. Bad stuff began to happen more and more often. He had kept quiet for a while, but apparently he was ready to come out in the open again…

"Class!" said Professor Zicolophisth. "Settle down! This is a very shocking report, no doubt, but always remember— no matter what goes in in life, you must always move forward. Which is exactly what we'll do. However, that doesn't mean we have to _forget _that all these things are happening, simply that we cannot let our lives be put on hold. Now, if you will please take out your notebooks, we will grade our homework from yesterday…"

However, Molly toned him out. She couldn't get that story out of her head. It was so horrible, so wrong…

0o0o0

That weekend, not a soul was to be found in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone was off talking to friends and classmates in other houses about the news and of the two other events that had occurred that week — the disappearances of two people.

The first one to disappear was the Prophet reporter who had covered the story about the muggle woman and her daughter. This disturbed many people. Two deaths and the disappearance of a reporter who had done nothing wrong in one week. People were beginning to think that the dark times were returning. A year ago, things like these thing happened every day. But they had stopped for a long time. However, the thing that struck most people as suspicious and fairly obvious was the disappearance of none other than Hogwarts' very own, Professor Deirdre Callous.

Many people said it was quite obvious— as soon as dark things start to happen, she disappears. A Death Eater had been right under their noses. On the other hand, some were rather reluctant to believe that a follower of… You-Know-Who… had been right under their noses all along.

Molly had escaped from all the chaos. She left James, Lily, Remus, and Peter in the Great Hall. She had gone up the many flights of stairs to the common room, which was empty. She then walked up the stairway to the boys' dormitories. In it, lying on his bead, was Sirius Black, sick with the flu.

Molly walked over to the four-poster and sat down on the edge.

He moaned.

"Hello to you too," said Molly.

"I'm ill," he complained. "I think it might be the Black Plague or Scarlet Fever or maybe even Smallpox. "

"I'm sure you're not dying of a fatal disease," she stated.

"I'm sure that I _am!_" he whined, very un-manly-like.

"Maybe you have _influenza,"_ Molly voiced.

"WHAT!" Sirius howled. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT? AM I GOING TO DIE? I'M DYING, AREN'T I?"

Molly cracked up. "Hey! Settle down! That's just a fancy term for the _flu. _Jeez!" she said, and lay down next to him.

"Oh," he said, lying back down. "Ok. I'm ok."

Molly giggled and snuggled into him. "So," she said. "Did you go down to the Hospital Wing?"

"Yup," he said, and yawned.

"And…?" she asked, looking up at him.

"She gave me two potions— one that prevented me from being contagious, the other one, she told me, would help me get better, but it'd take a day or two. A day or two! I'll never get out of bed!"

"Yes you will," Molly said. "In a day or two." She flashed him a grin as he scowled. Molly rolled over and put her arm around him just as three boys burst into the room, laughing at some joke they had said while in the common room.

James was about to change his shirt when Remus gave him a look from across the room.

"What?" asked James.

Remus nodded his head towards Molly.

"Hey!" James said. "You're not a _boy!"_

"Good job," yawned Molly. "Well spotted. You make me proud."

"You're not supposed to be in here, you know. Invading us innocent boys when we're trying to get some privacy and escape the loonies. Have you no morals?"

"Nope," she said.

"What're you doing in here, anyway?" he asked, sitting down on his four-poster. "Sirius is sick, you know. Hey! Are you seducing him? While he's _unwell? _What's wrong with you?"

Remus jumped onto his bed and lounged on it, watching James and Molly with mild interest.

"I have no morals, remember?"

James tutted and shook his head. "Shame," he said.

"And she started off as such a good little girl," Remus added.

Molly stuck out her tongue at them.

Lily came bursting into the room. "Hey!" she said, pointing her finger at Molly. "You left me alone with them," she said, gesturing to the boys, "and now they ditched me for you!" Lily put her hand on her hips.

James sighed. He threw up his hands into the air. "I'll never be able to change!" he yelled.

Lily sat on James's bed. "So," she said. "Who do you think they'll get to replace Callous?" she asked.

"No clue," James said.

"I hope it's a girl," said Sirius. "And I hope she's young. I hate that all the teachers are old."

Molly turned to him. "You hope it's a young girl," she stated.

"Umm…" he said. "An _ugly _young girl. Yeah."

Molly smiled. "That's better."

There were a few moments of silence.

"I'm bored," Sirius announced.

"Let's do something, then," James said.

Molly shot James a look. "No. Don't give him any ideas, James. Sirius is sick with the flu, and he will not be getting out of bed anytime remotely soon. Is that understood?"

James stuck out his tongue at Molly. "You're a bore," he said.

"Am I? Well you're a _boar._"

Molly's extremely witty pun-filled humor went unnoticed by everyone else, however.

0o0o0

Over the next week, rumor was going around that a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had been found and would arrive on Monday.

When Monday came around, Sirius asked everyone who had gone to DADA already who the new teacher was, but he got no answer. Everyone simply grinned and told him to wait and see for himself.

"She's good-looking," a sixth year said to him, and smirked.

"I don't like that smirk," Sirius called after him as he walked away.

Finally, DADA came, and everyone headed for class. Except Sirius. He wanted to arrive fashionably late, and see how this new professor would react. He believed in first impressions, and if Sirius arrived early for class, the new teacher would get the wrong impression of him.

Sirius walked casually down the corridor, several minutes after the bell had rung. He walked into the classroom and nearly strutted in, grinning to the class.

"Sorry I'm late, professor," he said to the teacher, who was facing the blackboard, so he couldn't see her face.

"Sit down, Mr. Black," she said casually. "You are late. Perhaps I should take a good fifty points or so from Gryffindor for your tardiness?"

Sirius gawked at the back of the new professor's head, which was partially pink. She had chin-length black hair with pink tips.

"Fifty?" said Sirius, slightly creeped out. How did she know his name?

However, the young woman continued to face the board, and she began to write her name on it. "Have a seat, Mr. Black," she said. "Or I'll take after your mother and become, 'the devil in disguise.'"

Sirius didn't move. She had just insulted his mother—not that he cared. However, he experienced a very strange flashback:

_"Hey, what's up, Little Man?"_

_"I'm thirteen."_

_"Which is littler than me."_

_Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're a bully."_

_"I'm not that bad," she complained. "There are meaner people."_

_"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "Like my mother. She's the devil in disguise."_

_She laughed. "Well, watch yourself, or I may take a page out of her book."_

_"All her books are full of black magic…"_

Sirius started at the woman, who continued to write her name on the board. "Andy?" he asked, bemused.

The young woman turned. "Not anymore." She grinned. "I am a _professor _now, little cous. I am officially your _superior." _

On the board behind her was written, 'Professor Andromeda Tonks.'


	10. Chapter 10

**hey. this chapter is really short, and some of you may have already read it... ITS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. what happened was in chapter nine, i accidentaly posted two chapters in one, which was a mistake... so im posting this by itself. sorry. there'll beone or two more chapters; im not exactly sure, but i know it's coming to an end soon... so, sorry for the inconvienience! i'll work on chapter 11 soon! **

Chapter Ten

Sirius was in a state of shock.

Andy stared at him. "Relax, Sirius. I'm only a sub."

"A sub?" asked Sirius. "As in a substitute?"  
"No. As in a sandwich. Now sit your butt down and learn.

The rest of the lesson went rather smoothly. Andromeda turned out to be quite the professor. For once, Sirius actually felt as if he learned something new. He even thought he might attempt his homework. The bell rang to end DADA, and as everyone filed out, Andy walked up to Sirius.

"Well?" she asked. "How was I?"

Sirius pretended to think. "You were alright," he said. "I think Callous was a tad nicer, though."

Andy grinned and pulled Sirius into a squeeze. 'I haven't seen you in ages," she said.

"_Professor _Tonks, I'm not entirely sure this is appropriate stundent-teacher behavior," said Sirius in a muffled tone, for his cousin was nearly hugging him to death.

She let go. "So." Andy turned to the crowd of people standing behind him. "Wow, Sirius. You sure are popular." She grinned at everyone. "Hey, lads," she said. "

"Hey," said James.

Remus nodded.

"Molly, wow, you've grown up quite a bit!" said Andy. "I couldn't say anything to you in class, of course. I have to be _professional."_

Molly grinned. "It's been a while seen I've seen you, um…" she trailed off. "What do we call you?" asked Molly. "Professor?"

She bit her lip. "It _is _weird to have you lot calling me 'professor,' but you can't really call me Andy, either, can you?"

"Nope," said Sirius unhelpfully.

"When no one's looking, you can call me whatever you like."

Sirius opened his moth to say something, but though better of it.

"And who's this?" asked Andy. "Behind Peter?"  
Peter moved over so Lily could move forward. "I'm Lily Evans," she said.

"Nice to meet you," And said.

"She's dating James," announced Peter. "And Molly's dating Sirius."

James turned to Peter and looked at him strangely. What a weird thing to announce. He could be very odd sometimes.

Andromeda raised her eyebrows. "Finally!" she said. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh, look," she said, glancing at her watch. "You'll be late for your next class. Come back later, if you'd like. But for now, leave. I don't want you to be late."

"Bye," everyone chorused as they left the classroom.

Sirius went back to see her later in with James and Remus.

"Hey, lads," she said. "Here, sit down. Anyone want tea or anything?"

"No, thanks," said James, as he wandered around her office, looking at things. "How long are you subbing for?" he asked.

"Just a few weeks," she said.

"Thank God!" said Sirius, feigning relief.

Andy stuck out her tongue at him. He smiled at her.

Andy twiddled with a ring on her finger. There was a diamond ring and a wedding band.

"How's Teddy?" asked Sirius, suddenly remembering his cousin-in-law.

"He's fine," said Andy. "Oh, Sirius. You should see _her _though!" Andy said, excitedly.

Remus shot Sirius a worried glance. "Um, _her?_" he asked, slightly worried that Andy 's _husband _was a _her._

Andy laughed. "Don't worry, Remus. Ted is a guy," she said, as though reading his mind. "I'm talking about my daughter."

"You have a kid?" asked James from the back of the room. "Oh yeah. I remember that, now. How old is she?"

"She's two," Andy said, pulling out something from her purse. "Here she is."

James walked over to Andy and looked at the photo she was holding. In it was a two-year-old little girl grinning broadly. She had short brown hair and a big smile.

Remus smiled, "She's cute," he said, looking at the girl in the picture.

"Wait till you hear her name," said Sirius.

"Why?" asked James, looking from Sirius to Andromeda. "What's her name?"

"Her name," said Andy, "is Nymphadora."

James snorted. Remus bit his lip, holding in a smile.

Andromeda sighed. "What's wrong with that name?" she asked. "It's a lovely name."

"Um, yes," Remus said. "Very… lovely. Very exotic."

James didn't trust himself to say anything.

"Well, it's no worse that 'Andromeda,'" she said.

"Actually," said Sirius, "I think it _is _worse. Because you have a handy little nickname that conveniently suits your personality: Andy. What will we call this poor child? Nymphie?"

"We will call her 'Nymphadora,'" Andy said stubbornly.

"You could always call her 'Dora,'" Remus said.

Sirius crinkled his nose. "I don't like that name," he said.

"All right, you've made enough fun of my baby's name," she said. "Out with you."

"But—" James said as he was pushed from the room with Sirius and Remus, "but we haven't even wormed the test answers out of you yet. This isn't fair!"

"Well," James said as they walked down the hallway, "that was productive. Not."

0o0o0

The attacks on innocent people were growing by the week. By April, 5 more people were killed, and 7 were found missing.

As Easter Break arrived, the majority of students decided on going home to be with their families. It was an unspoken agreement that everyone was afraid of losing someone.

Molly ran up to Sirius in the corridor the day before Easter break.

"Hey," she said, catching him by the hand.

He looked at her and smiled. "I love you," he said.

Molly blushed and smiled. "That was random," she said, looking away from his face so he wouldn't see how embarrassed she was.

"Well, I want you to know… incase anything ever happens. "

"Sirius Black, don't—"

He silenced her with a kiss.

Molly tried to look angry, but honestly, who would be?

"Anyway," she said. "What're you doing over break? Are you going home?"

"Hell no," Sirius replied. "I'm never, ever going to step foot in that house again. I mean it. "

Molly looked at him. "Where are you going to stay, then?"

"I have that apartment, remember?" he asked her. "I got it last summer. It's pretty small and crappy, but it's better than where I was."

"Oh yeah," said Molly. "I'd forgotten." They walked in silence for a few moments, hand in had, subconsciously headed for the owlery. "Well, I'd let you stay with me for break, but…":

"You think your mother is going to let your boyfriend stay at your house for a week?"

She laughed. "I'd love to see my dad's face at the thought."

Sirius laughed in return.

"Wait," said Molly. "What about Andy?"

"What about her?" Sirius responded.

"Couldn't you stay with her for the week? Or James?"  
Sirius sighed. "I hate having to be shipped around the place. It's annoying. If my family didn't suck, I wouldn't have to be worried about this. " He looked at Molly. "I've stayed at James's house loads of times. And Andy has a kid and a husband. "

"So?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I feel like I'm intruding."

"Intruding? That's ridiculous."

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I feel like I'm another mouth to feed, another person who needs the spare room, another burden."

"They have enough food and spare rooms are for guests," said Molly.

Sirius stared.

"And you're not a burden, either," she added quickly, smiling.

"Oh, well thank you, Miss St. Clair. How sweet of you to think so," he said, smiling.

Andy, meanwhile was eavesdropping, like a good substitute teacher is supposed to do, down the corridor.

The next day at the end of Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Professor Tonks was sitting at her desk, grading papers. As the dismissal bell rang, she called out to Sirius, "Mr.. Black, please come here," without looking up from her work.

"Damn it," whispered Sirius.

"I guess she saw you hexing Snape after all, mate," snickered James.

The rest of the class filed out of the room s Sirius trudged over to Andy's desk.

"What?" he asked.

She looked up. "Mr. Black, I am your teacher, and you will address me as so."

Sirius stared. "Seriously, Andy, what do you want?"

She smiled. "It'll never work, will it?" she asked. "I'll never get you to treat me as an adult."

"Nope. You'll always be big cousin Andy, no matter how fancy you talk," he grinned back. "Now, just deduct the points for hexing Snape and let me get out of here."

"Actually," said Andy, "I didn't know you hexed Snape at all until now."

Sirius froze. "Damn," he muttered.

"But, I will pretend I didn't hear of it. What I wanted to say was, I have an order: you are to stay in my house for spring break."

"What? Andy, no. It's fine. I'm fine where I'm at—"

"No way!" said Andy, losing here teacher-dignity and simply arguing with her cousin. 'I hate that little flat as it is, it's too small. So whether you like it or not, you're staying with me."

"But—"

"Or I'll deduct house points for talking back to a teacher."

He sighed and grinned. "Yes, _Professor._"

* * *

**thanks for reading! remember, spread the word! hehe and review as always!  
arwen**


	11. Chapter 11

**last chapter ever! oh my gosh, im so proud that i was able to fifnish it. for a while i thought i wouldn't be able to. i hope you enjoy! **

**oh, and i have a little epilogue written, but its not exactly an epilogue.. .it's a short one-shot about what hapens to molly and sirius... so i'll post that in a few days. **

**arwen02 ;)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"All packed up?" Molly asked Sirius the day Easter Break began.

"Yeah," he said, running his hand through his hair. "I'd better go and find Andy or she might change her mind."

"Why would she do that?"

"She might remember how much I eat in the morning. That would definitely put her off. "  
Molly smiled.

Sirius walked down the stairs with his bag and met James, Remus, and Peter.

"All right?" James asked.

"Yep."

"Where's Lily?" asked James, looking around, then at Molly.

"She's coming," said Molly.

On cue, Lily came trudging down the stairs with her large trunk and her purse.

James smiled. "Easter Break is only two weeks, Lily," he said. 'You look like you're packed for a year."

She shrugged as she reached them. "You can never be too prepared," she said. 'Now come on. What are we all standing around here for? Let's go!"

Sirius stared at her incredulously. "_You _are telling _us _to hurry?" But she was already out the portrait hole.

All students going home or the holidays gathered in the Great Hall. Andy walked over to Sirius.

"Ready?" she asked.

"We're not taking the train?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? That takes hours. We're apparating."  
"Oh," he said. "Wait. I haven't taken my apparating test yet."

"Then we'll do side-along. I'm not taking that long on the train, Mate." She brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Um, ok, then," he said. "See you, lads," he said the Marauders and the girls. Molly gave him a quick kiss, and he left with Andy.

He followed her out the doors and onto the grounds. They passed the lake, where the giant squid's tentacles were sticking out of the water, and they passed Hagrid's hut, until they reached the front gates.

Andy turned to him. "Ready?" she asked.

"I guess," replied Sirius.

Andy stuck out her arm, and Sirius hesitantly took it.

"One, two, three!" she said. Sirius had a strange sensation. and then they were outside a small little house with a nice little garden and a swing set.

"Aww," said Sirius. "How cute." Andy brushed herself off and stuck her hand into her pocket. She then pulled out a set of keys with a few key chains on it; one which was a picture of Nymphadora.

Sirius shook himself as he thought of that poor child's name. Andy walked up the path to the door and stuck in the key. The door opened and a squeal was heard.

"Mummy!"

Andy was barely in the door when a little girl was jumping all over her.

"Hey, sweetheart! I missed you!" Andy said, picking up Nymphadora and squeezing her tight.

"Daddy! Daddy, look! Mummy!"

"Yeah, I see her!" said the voice of Ted Tonks, voice emerging from the corridor. "Hey, honey," he said as he walked over to Andy and gave her a kiss. Andy put down Nymphadora, who walked over to Sirius. She stood before him and craned her neck to see him completely.

"Um," he said to her. "Salutations."

She laughed and stuck her hands on her knees. "Butt!"

"Um," said Sirius. "Yes." he raised his hand in an Indian-style greeting. "if that's what kids are saying these days, 'butt!'"

"Oh," Ted said. "I may have forgotten to mention— she's learned a new word."

"Butt!" Nymphadora said on cue.

Andy put her hands on her hips. "No, Nymphadora. Don't say that."

Nymphadora raised her hands in the air. "Butt!" she cried.

Andy shook her head and bent over to pick her up.

Meanwhile, Ted turned to Sirius. "Hey, Sirius. Long time no see."

"Hey, mate," Sirius said to Ted. "How's the fatherly life going?"  
Ted laughed. "Well, Dora can be a handful."

Sirius laughed. "wait— you mean I don't have to call her "Nymphadora" all the time? Phew. I was afraid of that."

Sirius walked into the kitchen. 'What's this?" he asked, picking up tennis-racket-looking item.

"What?" asked Andy, not looking at him.

"This thing—" he hit it and then— "ARRRGGHHH!"  
Everyone turned to Sirius and stared. 'What's wrong?" asked Andy.

"That was the worst feeling I've ever felt in my life!" he said, grasping his hand. Andy looked at what he had dropped. "Sirius! That's an electric fly swatter! You _electrocuted _yourself!"

"Great," said Sirius. "Another thing I can add to my list of 'Things that I have Done that No One Else Has.'"

Andy laughed. "Are you ok?" she said.

"Oh yeah, I'm great— I just had a surge of electricity run through my body and my chest is feeling a little odd, but yes," he said, "I'm great."  
Sirius sighed and walked over to the refrigerator. He opened it, took out an apple and bit it, then threw it away.

Andy stared. She shook her head and lifted Dora into her highchair.

Sirius looked at the 'electric fly-swatter.' "Stupid muggle contraptions," he muttered.

"So," said Andy, sitting down and feeding Dora. "What're you going to do over the summer?"

"That's a bit far ahead," he said.

"Not really," Andy replied. "Will you come stay with us?"

"Nah," said Sirius, swinging around the fly-swatter. "I'll fix up the flat I have. Make it more live-able. OWWWW!" he said.

Dora jumped in her seat and Andy turned to Sirius. "What?"  
"Dammit! I shocked myself _again!"_

Andy and Dora laughed. "you goof," she said.

0o0o0

When Easter Holidays were through, Sirius went back to Hogwarts with Andy.

"Hey, Mate," said James once he saw him in the Great Hall. "So how was your stay with the Tonks's?"

"Spiffy," said Sirius. "I think Andy especially loved the time when I nearly burnt down her kitchen while attempting to make toast."

James cracked up. "You're priceless, mate," he said.

"Who is?" asked Molly as she walked over to the two boys and kissed Sirius on the cheek."

"Padfoot. He nearly burnt down his cousins house trying to make toast.

Molly laughed. "Aww, you poor thing," she said, rubbing his back.

"Who's poor?" asked Lily who just walked up with Remus and Peter.

"I am," said Remus, looking through his wallet. "I spent all of my money on chocolate."

"Remus is going to own a sweet shop some day," said Sirius. "And he will make chocolate for everyone and give us some for free."

"Take out the 'r' in free," said Remus, "and that's what I'll give it to you for."

Sirius muttered to himself, "free… fee. Fee. Hey!"

"And what will I become?" asked Molly, looking up at Sirius. "Since you're predicting the future and all."

"Hmm." Sirius looked at Molly. "You'll be…. Living with me!"

"Great," said Molly in an annoyed tone, but she smiled.

"And James and Lily will be young forever… ageless. You'll never grow old!" said Sirius.

Lily smiled. "You flatter me," she said. "But I'm not giving you money, or whatever it is you want."

"Dammit," Sirius muttered. "Anyway, back to Remus. You will marry a young chick who's going to be….. Um…." Sirius tried to think of something mysterious sounding. "Not what she seems! Oooh!"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Peter, you will… um… turn out to be extremely different than you are now. You'll… um…" Sirius furrowed his brow. "Man, it's hard to make up stuff for him," he muttered to Molly, who laughed. "You will… show the world another side of you. There you go."

"What about you?" asked James, his arm around Lily's waist.

"Me?" asked Sirius.

"You'll live somewhere out in the ocean," said Molly, leaning her head against his shoulder. "But then you'll decide that you liked us too much and you'll come back to us. And Remus will be with his hot young chick and Peter will be completely different and James and Lily will be gone somewhere off by themselves, where none of us crazy friends will be able to find them. And somewhere, where ever we all are, we'll sit down and think to ourselves, 'I miss the old days, when we were all just a bunch of kids, whose biggest worry was whether or not our Quidditch team will win or how hard the test was; back when we didn't have to worry about bills or money or bad guys, and we could just sit down… And be ourselves.

Sirius looked to Molly, and she looked at him. James held Lily's hand, and Remus gazed off into the distance, while Peter looked to the floor.

Suddenly Sirius smiled and said to his girlfriend, "Well, said, Molly. Well said."

**The End**

* * *

**ack! finally.. i finfished it! it took me so liong and i apologize. yuo see, when i originally started writing it, the whole plot was supposed to lead up to the ball, but when i reached the ball, I had more to say... but after i wrote that, i didn'y know what to do. i knew it wasn't finished yet, but i had no clue how to end it. so i was finally able to wrap it up, and evenm if you didn't like the ending (im sorry, if thaqt's the case) im very pround of myself. yay! so if i could ask you all one very teenslt last favor... you know what its going to be... review? please?  
**

**thanks so much to everone who already has!**

**arwen02**


End file.
